Un Simple Beso
by Mrs.Darcy95
Summary: Que sucedería si..
1. Chapter 1

_**Orgullo y Prejuicio es una novela de la autora Jane Austen, ergo no me pertenece.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de mi historia y dejen sus reviews y sugerencias. Aquí va mi primera narración. **_

_¿Que hubiese sucedido, si el Señor Darcy no hubiese aguantado sus deseos aquella tarde enmedio de la lluvia en Kent? ¿Y la joven Bennet? ¿Dejara que su corazón habra un hueco al verdadero Fitzwilliam Darcy?_

_* * * * EnJoy * * * *_

**Elisabeth no podía imaginar lo que el Coronel Fitzwilliam le estaba contando acerca del señor Darcy. ¿Como podía haber sido tan cruel al separar a una pareja que realmente se amaba y no tenian ojos para nadie más? **

_Ese hombre era despreciable, que razones tenía..¿Su familia no era lo suficiente buena para el? ¿Acaso creía que Jane solo iba detras de Bingley por su dinero? Era obviamente falso. Jane amaba de corazón al joven Charles Bingley, aunque sus sentimientos eran timidos, para alguien observador como Darcy deberían ser obvios. Y además, quién era Darcy, para meterse en los asuntos de dos jovenes enamorados, por muy amigo que fuese el señor Bingley, no tenía que arruinar esa hermosa relación. Y muy probablemente, Caroline Bingley y Louisa Hurst tendrían algo que ver._

**Los pensamientos de Elisabeth le nublaban la mente, era todo oscuro en ese momento. Le podía ver, ahi sentado, junto a su tia Catherine de Bourgh oyendo el sermón del Señor Collins, con su mirada fija al frente, Ignorando que su primo Fitzwilliam y Elisabeth le estaban observando detenidamente.**

**El señor Collins dió por finalizado el sermón. La lluvia se mostraba imponente aquella tarde, no había parado de llover y Lizzy deseosa de salir de allí, perder de vista a ese hombre tan incompetente, salió como alma que lleva el viento. La lluvia golpeab**

**su cara, Las gotas de lluvia camuflaban sus cristalinas lágrimas. Elisabeth ya no podía correr más, no sentía sus piernas, y se apoyo en uno de los pilares de una construcción cercana a la iglesia refugiandose de la lucha. De repente, mientras Elisabeth intentaba recobrar el aliento, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, pudo distinguir su figura, su porte, y su hermoso rostro mojado por la lluvia. El señor Darcy la había seguido..pero ¿Por qué?**

**-Señorita elisabeth he luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto mas, estos ultimos meses han sido un tormento.**

**vine a rosings con la unica idea de verla a usted.**

**He luchado contra el sentido comun, las expectativas de mi familia**

**su integridad social mi posicion y circunstancias pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonia**

**-no comprendo - Lizzy se encontraba pálida, ¿que trataba de decirle?**

**-La amo, ardientemente, por favor le ruego que acepte mi mano**

**Silencio... Lizzy no podía pensar con claridad, y Darcy se encontraba nervioso, sus manos se encontraban en sus bolsillos inquietas y esperando una contestación.**

**-Señor ..yo..me hago cargo de la lucha que ha mantenido y lamento mucho haberle hecho sufrir**

**creame que no ha sido deliberado**

**-Es esa su respuesta?**

**-Sí , señor Darcy.**

**-Se..esta riendo de mi?- A esto Lizzy solo pudo contestar en un susurro que no. - ¿me esta rechazando!**

**-Estoy segura que esas consideraciones que le han estado frenando le ayudaran a superarlo. - Darcy seguía sin creer que la mujer que había dominado sus sueños y pensamientos le estuviera rechazando con tanta rudeza.**

**- ¿Puedo preguntarle por que me rechaza sin fingir algo de cortesia?- La voz del imponente señor Darcy había dejado ese tono tan grave, y no podía articular casi las palabras.**

**-Y yo a usted por que se ha permitido decirme con el proposito evidente de ofenderme que quiere contra los dictados de su razon**

**-No, creame si..**

**-Si hubiese sido solo descortes tendria almenos una excusa, pero tengo otras razones y usted lo sabe.**

**-Que razones? - La voz de Darcy recuperaba poco a poco**

**-Cree que yo podria caer en la tentacion de aceptar al hombre que ha destruido la felicidad de mi adorada hermana. Se atreve a negarlo señor Darcy? Usted separo a una joven pareja que se amaba y expuso a su amigo a la censura del mundo y a mi hermana a la burla que despiertan las esperanzas frustradas sumiendolos a los dos en el mas vil recuerdo. **

**-No lo niego. - Elisabeth no podía creerlo, lo había justificado.**

**-¿Como puedo hacerlo?**

**-Crei que su hermana le era indiferente**

**-Indiferente?**

**-Les observe y vi que su interes era mas grande que el de ella**

**-Porque ella es timida - **

**-Bingley tambien lo es pero estaba convencido de que ella no le amaba. lo hice por su propio bien**

**-¡Mi hermana apenas me expresa sus sentimientos! Me imagino que tambien piensa que su fortuna...**

**El ambiente empezó a caldearse, la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza pero esto no les parecía distraer. El tono de sus palabras empezó a aumentar. Lizzy se encontraba destrozada, pero no más que el corazón de Darcy, ya que discutiendo con ella, después del rechazo, no había posibilidades de poner paz en su relación.**

**-No No, yo no le haria tal deshonor de su hermana aunque se sugerió.**

**-¿Sugerió?**

**-Era evidente que se trataba de un casamiento ventajoso. El comentario fué muy heriente, pero Lizzy mantenía la compostura. Era obvio que Jane no estaba interesada en el bolsillo de Bingley, Jane nunca podría hacer tal cosa.**

**-¿Es que mi hermana dió esa impresión?**

**-No, No! Sin embargo tengo que admitir que incluyó lo de su familia.**

**-¿El deseo de conocer gente? Esta claro que el señor Bingley...**

**-No, era mas que eso**

**-¿Que era?**

**-Era la falta de distencion de su madre, de sus 3 hermanas pequeñas e incluso de su padre- Esta fué la gota que colmó el vaso. **

**¿Como ese despreciable hombre osaba a hablar así de su querido padre?. Los ojos de Elisabeth no podían crear lagrima alguna, pero Darcy comprendió su angustia, y solo quiso disculparse, se sentía tan estúpido.**

**Perdoneme...Usted y su hermana Jane quedan excluidas de esto.**

**-¿Y Que me dice del señor Wickham?**

**-¿El Señor Wickham? - Darcy fue acercandose a Lizzy, sus rostros estaban muy próximos, los ojos de Darcy se encontraban al rojo vivo, ¿Por que Lizzy tendría que haberle hablado de ese hombre tan desgraciado?**

**-¿Como puede excusarse usted su comportamiento hacia el? - Elisabeth notaba los ojos de Darcy fijos en ella, era algo irritante, no tenían ese calor como cuando estaba declarandose, si no que daban un aire de frialdad.**

**-Parece usted muy interesada en los problemas de ese caballero. **

**-Me conto sus desventuras.**

**-Oh claro, sus desventuras han sido muy grandes. - ¿Podía acaso ser que estuviera celoso de alguien como George Wickham? Su relación con Elisabeth era muy estrecha, más incluso que la suya con ella.**

**-Usted arruino sus posibilidades y habla de el con desprecio.**

**-De modo que esa es la opinión que tiene de mi. Le agradezco que haya sido tan franca. Quiza habria pasado por alto sus faltas si su orgullo no hubiese..**

**-¿¡Mi Orgullo?**

**-Esperaba usted que dijera que me encantaba la vulgaridad de su familia? - Esta vez, los ojos de Lizzy sí puedieron liberar una lágrima, Lizzy se encontraba derrumbada y desolada, pero no se dejaría ganar por un hombre tan vil, egoísta y orgulloso como Fitzwilliam Darcy.**

**-Esas son las palabras de un caballero? - Lizzy mantenía su compostura, no dejaba que las lágrimas y los llantos se apoderaran de ella - Desde el momento en que le conoci su arrogancia su engreimiento y su desden hacia los sentimientos ajenos me haciano comprender que usted seria el ultimo hombre en el mundo con el que decidiria casarme**

_**Darcy**_**, presionado por sus deseos, apoyo sus manos en la pared donde Lizzy estaba apoyada, acortando las distancias que antes durante su discusión habían sido minimas, dejandola atrapada entre ese hombre y su mirada y su fría pared. La lluvia caía mas fuerte, pero eso no les importaba, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y miradas. Los ojos de Darcy habían dejado la Ira que se había apoderado de el durante su discusión sobre Wickham y tenían un aspecto cálido y tranquilizador. Sus rostros se encontraban cada vez más cerca hasta que Darcy depositó un suave beso en los humedos labios de Elisabeth.**

**Siento haberla hecho perder el tiempo - El rompió el silencio, liberando a Lizzy de su prisión y marchó en dirección a Rosings.**

**Las piernas de Lizzy no podían aguantar más su peso entre tanto tembleque y cayó sobre sus rodillas. El la había besado..y realmente no estaba tan mal como parecia. Seguía sintiendo su calor, cuanto desearía volverlo a sentir, pero despues de su rechazo el seguramente ya no querría nada más de ella, ¡Como podía estar pensando en eso! Recordó la discusión y entonces el odio volvió a aparecer, ese hombre no tenía ningun derecho a besarla. Poco a Poco, los pensamientos se fueron disipando al igual que las negras nubes, dejando salir el sol. Elisabeth decidió entonces volver a casa de los Collins.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Dejen Sus Reviews *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-^.^*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**El capítulo es corto, pero tengo más largos preparados, si gusta supongo que la continuaré. Acepto sugerencias.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui traigo el segundo capítulo. _

_Orgullo y Prejuicio pertenece a la autora Jane Austen. _

_EnJoy _

**La casa de los Collins se encontraba muy silenciosa. Lizzy y Charlotte se encontraban en el pequeño saloncito**

**privado de la señora Collins. Mientras que el señor se encontraba en su estudio metido en sus cartas y sermones , y de vez **

**encuando, mirando por la ventana los movimientos de Rosings Park. Charlotte había preparado un té y servía unas pastas mientras Elisabeth intentaba sacarse de la cabeza lo que anteriormente había sucedido con el señor Darcy. Se toco ligeramente los labios, como si aún quedara alguna prueba en ellos de que Darcy la había besado. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, le gustaría una explicación, pero posiblemente el, hubiese partido a Londres para resolver sus negocios, y apartir de ese momento ya no le volvería a ver, porque ella volvería a Merytown y el a la capital.**

**El Silencio seguía invadiendo la casa, asi que Charlotte decidió terminar con el.**

**-Lizzy, estas muy callada, ¿A pasado algo querida amiga? **

**-Oh no, claro que no, simplemente estaba pensando en cuanto extraño a mis hermanas y a mis padres, nada más. - **

**-¿Estás segura? Cuando el sermón terminó, ví como el señor Darcy salía detrás de tí. ¿Sucedió algo?**

**- ¿El señor Darcy? No, no le ví. - Pero Lizzy sabía que Charlotte era muy insistente cuando quería, pero ella decidió cambiar de tema al ver que Elisabeth estaba bastante incomoda.**

**- Y bueno Elisabeth, vi que tienes una buena relación con el Coronel Fitzwilliam.**

**-Sí bueno, es bastante gentil y amable, todo un caballero. ¿ No crees?**

**-No se como el y el señor Darcy pueden estar emparentados. Oí de Lady Catherine que el y el señor Darcy compartían la tutoría de la señorita Georgiana Darcy. **

**Eso a Elisabeth le dió por pensar como seria la señorita Darcy. ¿Sería tan arrogante y orgullosa como su hermano? Seguramente su orgullo sería justificado. Su casa, sus posesiones...Seguramente sería una Caroline Bingley en potencia.**

**Por cierto Lizzy, mañana iremos a almorzar a Rosings park. Espero que estes ansiosa, el coronel Fitzwilliam nos acompañará junto con su primo. - Al parecer Charlotte encontraba el silencio demasiado incomodo. Lizzy simplemente asintió y marchó a su habitación con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza.**

**Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y despertaron a Lizzy que se había quedado dormida mientras leia. A su lado se encontraba la vela ya consumida y el libro medio abierto. Realmente no era la mejor posición para dormir, pero ya sufiría las consecuencias después. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó y vio a Charlotte sirviendo el desayuno y el señor Collins leyendo el periódico (N/a : El periódico nació en el siglo XVIII en Inglaterra, el mismo siglo en el que fue escrito Orgullo y prejuicio)**

**Mientras Lizzy tomaba asiento, los pequeños ojos del señor collins se fijaron en su prima.**

**- Querida prima, espero que este preparada para el almuerzo con la bellísima Lady Catherine. Será una comida maravillosa, ya lo verá, ya lo verá.**

_Como podía ser tan imbécil. Defendía a esa mujer a toda costa, aunque sus razones fueran la mar de estupidas. Se comportaba como su perro faldero y esa mujer, seguramente tenía mejores tratos con otros vecinos que con los Collins. Aunque seguro que a Lady Catherine le encantan los numerosos elogios de Collins._

**El carro procediente de Rosings aparcó frente a la casa y espero que los habitantes de la rectoría y su huésped montaran para llevarlos a la majestuosa casa de Rosings Park. Nada más bajar, el señor Collins tomó la delantera, pidiendo que a sus acompañantes que tuvieran algo más de prisa. Lizzy se encontraba realmente incomoda, le vería de nuevo, y no sería un buen momento precisamente para pedirle explicaciones de lo que sucedió la pasada tarde. El señor Collins fué el primero en hacer una notable reverencia ante Lady Catherine, seguido por Charlotte y finalmente Elisabeth, Y la fría mirada de Lady Catherine cayó sobre la última.**

**- Señorita Bennet, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en Kent? - Realmente esa mujer no se andaba con rodeos, debía sospechar algo o quizá la presencia de Elisabeth la incomodaba, y esto último, realmente era compartido por ambas mujeres.**

**- Quizá un par de semanas más señora, esperaré a que haga mejor tiempo, últimamente se muestran muchas nubes de tormenta.**

**- Tiene razón, sería de inconscientes y necios realizar un viaje de casi un día con un mal clima, podrían haber demasiados improvistos.**

**La velada siguió como Lizzy esperaba, Lady Catherine realizaba nombrosos elogios a su hija Anne delante de su sobrino, y el coronel Fitzwilliam se encontraba charlando con ella, mientras que Charlotte compartía alguna que otra palabra con su marido, pero este solo realizaba comentarios sobre Rosings o sobre su benefactora. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Darcy decidió sentarse en el lado opuesto a Elisabeth, dejando al lado de ella al Coronel Fitzwilliam. Durante la comida, Elisabeth pudo observar como el señor Darcy miraba en numerosas ocasiones a Elisabeth. Ella no se encontraba incomoda, había descubierto en sus miradas una calidez realmente reconfortante y lo encontraba agradable. No habían muchos temas de conversación, en númerosas ocasiones, Collins mencionaba la exquisitez de la comida, y que estaba muy agradecido por como los trataba la señora de Rosings.**

**Luego de la comida, tras una entretenida charla sobre música y la salud de Anne, los colins junto con Elisabeth volvieron a casa debido a que los señores Collins debían resolver algunos asuntos en la ciudad de Kent. Lizzy se quedó sola, hasta que oyó los pasos de alguien caminando por el recibidor, y finalmente entrando en el saloncito, donde Lizzy se encontraba sentada cara a la ventana. De repende, el extraño habló, mostrando una voz demasiado conocida, la del señor Darcy.**

**- Se que no debería estar aquí, y mi presencia la incomoda, siento mucho haber actuado como actué la tarde anterior, no fui dueño de mi propio cuerpo, y me arrepiento de mis propios actos. Me gustaría dejarle esta carta, me gustaría aclararlo todo antes de que parta hacia Londres. Lo siento, señorita Bennet. - Darcy se aproximó hacia una mesita que se encontraba al lado de Lizzy y dejo la carta, decidió marcharse, pero no pudo evitar, girarse antes de salir, sus miradas se cruzaron, la angustia de Elisabeth era visible en su rostro y el aspecto de Darcy estaba demasiado descuidado. Finalmente el marchó y poco después llegaron los Collins.**

_Muchas gracias a mis primeras lectoras, realmente valoro mucho que me hayais dejado los reviews, os tendré en el alma 3_

_Avi de Windt, como puedes ver el prímer capitulo fué modificado, puse la conversación entera de Darcy y Elisabeth, realmente cuando la escribí no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirla, por eso la resumí. Pero ya lo arreglé y la continuaré. La historia va a tener algunos giros apartir de ahora Jujujuju._

_Lucecita11 Aquí esta la actualización! :3 Disfrutala_

_Próximo Capitulo En progreso!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros Reviews..Tuve la historia hace un rato, pero sin querer tuve que reiniciar y no se guardó. Lamento mucho no haber sido muy puntual. Gracias por los reviews! Os dedicaria mas tiempo, pero tengo poco tiempo hoy. Un Abrazo 3_

_Orgullo y Prejuicio By Jane Austen La historia/personajes le pertenecen_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Enjoy*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Longbourn volvía a la normalidad. Lizzy había vuelto más pronto de lo previsto de Kent, coincidiendo con la llegada de su hermana Jane. El bullicio volvía a invadir la casa, y el señor Bennet ya ansiaba un momento de paz. La señora Bennet perseguía a Jane preguntandole las nuevas de Londres, mientras que su marido abrazaba a Elisabeth. Mientras Jane y Lizzy hablaban solas, llegó Kitty llorando y Lidia riendo, la casa volvía a la normalidad. Los Foster habían invitado a Lidia a Brighton, pero no a Kitty. Era algo injusto para las dos hermanas que estaba muy unidas, pero Lidia solo podia pensar en los numerosos oficiales que podrian encontrarse. Lizzy temiendo que su padre aceptara la invitación, habló seriamente con él. La discusión fué tomando un tono demasiado fuerte, incluso la criada Hill estaba curiosa por la conversación. El señor Bennet no pudo hacer nada mas que ceder ante su hija y prohibirle ir, algun día en el fondo, se lo agradeceria.**_

_**La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, Kitty se encontraba consolando a Lidia, la señora Bennet había ido a visitar a los Lucas, y Mary practicando el piano. Elisabeth y Jane hablaban y reian, hacia tanto que no conversaban y era bueno para ambas estar juntas. Pero en ese mismo momento, al hablar con ella, recordó a Darcy. Sus frías palabras... Su comportamiento...Sus numerosas faltas...y sus acciones. **_

_**- Dime Lizzy, ¿Qué tal en Kent?**_

_**- Todo ha ido bien. Allí estaba también el señor Darcy.**_

_**- ¿El señor Darcy? ¿te comentó algo del señor Bingley?**_

_**- Jane...**_

_**- Tranquila Lizzy, sabes que le he olvidado, no es más que un mero recuerdo, un simple conocido a mis ojos.**_

_**- No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos Jane...**_

_**- Quizá no Lizzy, pero estoy empezando a olvidarme de el, hay un montón de hombres en el mundo y ya vendrán más hombres a pedir mi mano a Longbourn.**_

_**Lizzy no pudo ocultar una risa y Jane la siguió, todo volvía a la normalidad. Por fin Elisabeth se encontraba en casa, y ya nunca más volvería a ver a ese hombre.**_

_**Pero algo ocurrió. Un día el señor Bingley, junto con Darcy llegaron a Longbourn. Rápidamente la mujeres Bennet tomaron sus posiciones con sus cintas, sus libros y sus costuras. La puerta se abrió y un joven Bingley tan apuesto y risueño como siempre entró delante de Darcy, que lucía tan callado y taciturno como siempre.**_

_**- Señor Bingley, que sorpresa volverlo a ver, mi Jane esta preciosa ¿Verdad? - Se atrevió a decir la madre de las jovenes al ver a Bingley observar a Jane compulsivamente.**_

_**- Si, es cierto. - No dijo nada más. Lucia nervioso, sus manos jugaban en su espalda y Darcy con su rostro serio, guardaba una sonora risa en su interior.**_

_**- ¿Se quedarán mucho aquí? - Dijo Elisabeth, necesitaba quitarse de la presencia de tales hombres pronto, pero la mirada de Bingley a Jane estaba llena de amor.**_

_**- Quizá estemos aquí durante todas las vacaciones. Necesitamos un merecido descanso. - Dijo Bingley, Darcy parecía que no iiba a contestar en toda la tarde.**_

_**- Espero que cene pronto con nosotros señor Bingley, nos lo prometió ¿Recuerda?**_

_**- Es cierto señora Bennet, diga un día y una hora y estaré ahi mismo.**_

_**-¿Mañana quizá? Habíamos encargado cordero pensando en que los Gardiner nos acompañarian pero tienen demasiados asuntos, y no llegaran hasta dentro de una semana. **_

_**- Entonces señora Bennet, será un placer para mí cenar aquí, si eso incluye también la inclusión de mi querido amigo Darcy.- el joven se giró hacía Darcy.**_

_**- Claro que sí, seria un honor que usted cenara con nosotros.**_

_**- El honor es solo mio, señora Bennet - Elisabeth no se lo sacaba de la cabeza. ¿El señor Darcy siendo amable y cortés? ¿A quién quería engañar?**_

_**¿Ese hombre quería remendar sus errores? Era demasiado tarde... Entonces en ese momento Elisabeth recordó la carta del Señor Darcy. La cuestión de Jane quedaba pues zanjada al parecer, el habría hablado con Bingley sobre el tema. Y sobre el asunto de Wichkam...no quedaba nada más que decir. Ese hombre había abusado del señor Darcy y hizo sufrir a la joven Georgiana y a sus fragiles sentimientos. **_

_**La noche transcurrió con normalidad, Jane no estaba nada nerviosa y Lizzy no podía dormir. A la madrugada Elisabeth se levanto y salió de la cama sin despertar a Jane. Ella se dirigió hacia el camino que frecuentaba y empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente. En la lejanía pudo divisar al señor Darcy sentado al pie de un roble observando en el horizonte el amanecer. Poco a poco iba el camino iba acercandose hacia él. su cuerpo, su rostro, se volvía mas cercano. Pero el aun no la había divisado. ¿Volveria a casa, o , continuaria con el paseo?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elisabeth decidió entonces continuar su camino. Poco a poco, fué viendo que al lado del señor Darcy se encontraba una joven de rasgos muy bellos y de piel blanca, realmente ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana que fuese a romperse con el mínimo contacto. Lizzy entonces, al ver que estaba acompañado, decidió continuar pues con su camino. Ella continuó, pero no pudo evitar voltearse una vez, coincidiendo sus miradas. Rápidamente el señor Darcy se fué acercando hacia ella. **_

_**Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, hizo una pequeña reverencia a la que ella también contestó. - Señorita Bennet, que sorpresa verla por aquí. **_

_**- Me gusta mucho caminar señor Darcy.**_

_**- Lo sé. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarle a mi querida hermana Georgiana. - La joven que por ahora se había escondido tímidamente detras de su hermano, dejo salir unas breves palabras que parecían un ligero murmullo.**_

_**- Encantada de conocerla, señorita Bennet.**_

_**- El placer es mio, señorita Darcy.**_

_**Entonces, Georgiana empezó a abrirse, comprendió que en Elisabeth podría encontrar una gran e importante amiga. Darcy rápidamente lo notó, su presencia le hacia bien, y estaba orgulloso de que su hermana se abriera a alguien tan importante como ella.**_

_**Charlaron alegremente con breves intrusiones del señor Darcy. Fué una conversación bastante divertida y se podía notar rápidamente que Georgiana era una joven que podría destacar en muchos aspectos. Sus ligeros dedos parecían haber sido hechos a propósito para tocar el piano, poseía unos modales inigualables y era una joven de un grandioso corazón. El sol ya había salido, y Lizzy comprendió que era bastante tarde, que debería haber vuelto a casa, sus padres y hermanas estarían bastante preocupados por ella, así que decidió despedirse de Darcy y de su hermana, no sin antes invitarla a ella también a la cena de aquella noche, a lo que ella aceptó de buen gusto.**_

_**Elisabeth llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde a su casa, donde su padre y su madre se encontraban desayunando en compañia de Mary y Jane. Entonces ella recordó que debía avisar a su madre de que la señorita Georgiana tambien estaria en la cena.**_

_**- Oh Lizzy ¿Donde has estado? estabamos muy preocupados.. ¡Mis nervios, ¿acaso no te importan jovencita!**_

_**-Perdona mamá, había salido a dar un paseo a la madrugada. Por cierto, debo decirte que esperamos a otro invitado a la noche.**_

_**-¿Otro más? Dime hija, ¿Quién es?¿Le conocemos? - la insistencia del señor Bennet era bastante notable, no creía que fuera ningún oficial, ni tampoco nadie del pueblo.**_

_**- La señorita Georgiana Darcy, querido padre, me pareció apropiado invitarla, es una joven muy amable y que posee un comportamiento muy correcto, creo que sería un buen ejemplo para Lidia y kitty...¿Por cierto donde se encuentran?**_

_**-Salieron a Merytown poco antes de tu llegada querida...¿Y dime como es ella?¿No se parecera acaso a su hermano verdad?**_

_**- No madre, ella es una joven muy tímida y simpática. No creo que posea nada que cause tu incomodidad esta noche.**_

_**Lizzy pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en la boca de su padre, y su madre seguía preguntandose en su cabeza como sería ella y porque Lizzy había decidido invitarla. Mientras Elisabeth tomó asiento al lado de Jane, y empezó a comer una tostada mientras Hill le preparaba un café. Mientras untaba su tostada con algo de mantequilla observó el rostro de su hermana que lucía muy callada.**_

_**- ¿Jane?**_

_**- Lizzy ¿Que sucede?**_

_**- Te noto bastante distante, en que piensas... ¿Quiza en nuestros comensales?**_

_**- Es muy posible hermana, pero no te preocupes, he heredado estos nervios de nuestra madre, y la verdad que los controlo mejor que ella.**_

_**Dicho esto Jane decidió ir a tomarse un refrescante baño. La mesa quedó entonces vacía, pues su madre había ido al salón junto con Mary y su padre se encontraba en la biblioteca. La mañana transcurrió tranquila mientras leia un pequeño libro sobre el desamor. A la hora del almuerzo, todos se sentía preocupados por las jovenes Bennet, aun no habían vuelto de Merytown. Era demasiado preocupante, ellas dos nunca solian tardar, a la hora del almuerzo hablaban y alardeaban sobre los oficiales que encontraban allá. Finalmente Kitty llegó, pero no acompañada de Lidia. Kitty tranquilizó a sus padres diciendo que se había quedado en casa de los Lucas a comer, pues la había invitado Maria Lucas. Cuando todos se tranquilizaron, Kitty volvió a su normal rutina elogiando a los oficiales, y para desgracia de Lizzy, Wickham. **_

_**Después de comer, Mary se encontraba leyendo junto con Elisabeth, mientras que Kitty preparaba un buen vestido para la noche. A la hora del té, llegaron los invitados, y Lidia aun no había vuelto para arreglarse. La criada dió el paso a los señores Bingley y Darcy, y la hermana de este último. Las presentaciones fueron cortas, debido a la timidez de la frágil y pequeña Darcy. Kitty rápidamente se interesó en Georgiana, al igual que Mary que insistió profundamente en que tocara alguna pieza de piano. Bingley rápidamente comenzó junto a la señora Bennet y Jane una conversación bastante agradable para ojos de todos los presentes. Darcy se sentó en una silla entre la ventana y la chimenea, sorbiendo silenciosamente su café. su mirada se encontraba se encontraba siempre sobre su hermana, y mas disimuladamente sobre Elisabeth. Ella notaba sus ojos, su mirada cálida posada sobre ella, le agradaba realmente, y esperaba que se acercara a ella, pero sabía que no lo haría, y ella debía dar el primer paso.**_

_**- Señor Darcy, ¿desea algun otra taza de café? **_

_**- Oh, claro. Muchas gracias señorita Bennet. - Lentamente el fue acercando la taza hacia las suaves manos de Elisabeth. El contacto fué breve, pero intenso. Sus manos se habían rozado, intercambiando sentimientos. La misma sensación volvió a ocurrir cuando ella le entregó la taza ya cargada. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Elisabeth pudo ver como sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.**_

_**-¿Como se encuentra Señorita Bennet?**_

_**- Muy bien señor Darcy, espero que usted también se encuentre bien.**_

_**-Si, perfectamente. Señorita Elisabeth... Quizá le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo...¿Le apetece?.**_

_**Elisabeth no tuvo tiempo a contestar, su madre se metió en la conversación, enmedio de ambos.**_

_**- Claro que sí, Lizzy, sube ahora mismo a arreglarte.**_

_**Elisabeth obedeció, y su madre corrió detrás de ella.**_

_**- Gracias lizzy, ¿te importaría distraerlo hasta la hora de la cena? Se que te será dificil con ese hombre tan arrogante, pero hazlo por el bien de Jane, ¿Sí?**_

_**- Tranquila mamá, a la hora de la cena llegaremos. No te preocupes.**_

_**Elisabeth, ya lista para el paseo se fue a acercando hacia Darcy. Este al verla se levantó y se excusó un momento para hablar con su hermana Georgiana; cinco minutos después ya se encontraban caminando en el sendero que conducía a la salida de Longbourn. Elisabeth estaba cogida al fuerte brazo de su acompañante y el caminaba firmemente con la mirada fija al frente.**_

_**El silencio muchas veces era incomodo, sentían deseos de decir algo, pero las palabras no salian.**_

_***Continuará***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**En efecto, Lidia aún no había vuelto...¿Qué sucederá?**_

_**Aquí está el siguiente Capitulo **_

_El señor Darcy y Elisabeth había caminado durante 20 minutos, pero ninguno de ellos había comenzado conversación alguna. El silencio era comodo, para Darcy solo le bastaba estar con su presencia, sin embargo las numerosas miradas que le efectuaba a Elisabeth, causaban en esta, algo de nerviosismo. Elisabeth no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar, pero por cortesía decidió entablar una conversación._

_- Hace un gran día para pasear, ¿No cree señor Darcy?_

_- Sí, en efecto. Me alegra ver que su familia goza de buena salud._

_- Muchas gracias señor Darcy. Es muy amable por su parte. Yo también me alegro de ver que tanto usted, como el señor Bingley y su hermana se encuentran bien._

_- La verdad es que traje a Georgiana precisamente para que respirara algo de aire fresco y aprovechando, conocerla. Tenía un gran interés en que se conocieran, al parecer ella esta abriendose a usted, es muy bueno por su parte._

_-Cuando la ví, noté rápidamente que era bastante tímida, debe ser un gran progreso para ella._

_-Si la verdad que...Perdone señorita Elisabeth, ¿no es acaso su hermana Jane la que viene por allá detras?_

_En efecto, la mayor de las Bennet corría y llamaba a su hermana desesperadamente. LLegó y empezó a intentar recobrar el aliento, el señor Darcy se encontraba justo detras de Elisabeth, no quería interrumpir la conversación._

_- Lizzy es horrible, Lidia... ha desaparecido, no fue a casa de los Lucas, Kitty no sabe nada, ella vió como se dirigia a casa de los Lucas, pero no la vió llegar. ¡Que desgracia! _

_- Dios mio, Lidia es tan insconciente. Mamá debe estar fatal.._

_- Lo peor de todo es que el Señor Wickham se está negando a hablar con papá. El cree que Wickham podría saber algo, Kitty y Lidia estuvieron con el durante la mañana, el coronel Foster les vió._

_- Perdonen mi instrusión, ¿acaso Lidia está interesada en Wickham? - El señor Darcy al oir el nombre de alguien que hizo tanto daño a su hermana, decidió tomar parte en el caso._

_-Quizá, Lidia se interesa mucho por los oficiales. Muchas veces hablan cuando vamos a Merytown, siempre se mostraba agradable con el. - Dijo Jane, Elisabeth no podía pensar con claridad, los hechos de Lidia acabarian matando de los nervios a su pobre madre y humillando a su familia._

_- ¿ Y el señor Wickham se encuentra en Longbourn? _

_- En efecto señor Darcy, estaba hablando con mi padre en su biblioteca, pero no dice nada, se niega._

_-Entonces si me permiten, me avanzaré un poco a ustedes. Tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Señorita Elisabeth, espero que podamos aplazar nuestro paseo a otro día, Señorita Jane. - Después de la despedida, las mayores de las Bennet pudieron ver como el señor Darcy caminaba cada vez más rapido hasta desaparecer por el camino. Elisabeth y Jane, entonces decidieron ir a Longbourn a tranquilizar a su madre, ahora mismo ellas dos no podrían hacer nada. Caminaron en silencio, Jane tenía los ojos llorosos, y la mirada de Elisabeth no mostraba emoción alguna, realmente estaban demasiado preocupadas por Lidia como para pensar con claridad._

_-Lizzy..¿crees que le habrá sucedido algo? _

_-Tranquila Jane... estará bien, es típico de ella hacer estupideces. Cuando vuelva la sermonearemos hasta que nos aburra._

_-Desde luego, esta vez se ha pasado..._

_-No te preocupes, toma mi pañuelo, secate esas lágrimas, estoy segura que el señor Bingley no querría verte así. - Lizzy sacó del pequeño bolsillo de su vestido un pañuelo de seda y se lo dió a Jane._

_-Tienes razón, ahora solo podemos esperar. -Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. _

_Longbourn ya se podía divisar en el horizonte, los criados se podían desde lo lejos corriendo de lado a lado, realmente su madre debía estar desesperada. Poco a poco la finca iba haciendose más grande. Cruzaron la puerta y pudieron divisar por la ventana el Señor Wichkam hablando con el señor Darcy. Repentinamente, el Señor Wichkam se abalanzó sobre Darcy y empezó a golpearlo. Se podía ver como Darcy se defendía, pero no le atinaba ningún puñetazo, desaparecieron de la ventana y se oyó un disparo de fusil. Un grito ahogado se oyó de dentro de la casa, gritos y mas gritos. El corazón de Elisabeth paracía que iba a salir de su pecho._

_**Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo. :3 Dejen Sus reviews!**__._


	6. Chapter 6

_**No me mateis por lo que viene a continuación. Prometo que nadie inocente morirá...No, no puedo prometer tal cosa, las letras lo dirán.**_

_Elisabeth y Jane se apresuraron y corrieron hasta llegar dentro de la casa. El señor Wickham se encontraba atrapado en la pared por el señor Bennet, y , el señor Darcy yacía en el suelo. En su hombro había una herida de bala del mosquete del oficial. Georgiana que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo no podía dejar de llorar en el hombro del señor Bingley que estaba a su lado dandole apoyo. Elisabeth, rápidamente corrió y se acuclilló al lado del Señor Darcy. El no había perdido el conocimiento, seguía consciente. Con el otro brazo se desabrochó parte de la camisa. La bala había profundizado y sangraba demasiado. Rápidamente, la señora Bennet fue a llamar al mejor doctor de los alrededores, el señor Edwards. El señor Wickham había dejado de moverse y el padre de lizzy, rápidamente cogio unas cuerdas, le ató las manos y le encerró en el sótano bajo vigilancia de el cochero. _

_La señora Bennet seguía llorando la desaparición de Lidia, pero finalmente, bajo amenaza del recien llegado coronel Foster, dió la dirección de su paradero. Mientras tanto el transladó al señor Darcy a la cama de Elisabeth y Jane, puesto que era la mas cercana a las escaleras. El herido estaba bastante febril, por lo que el doctor no dió carta blanca a su translado. El señor Bingley pasó noche y día al lado de su amigo. al igual que Georgiana. Pero esta última caía rendida a las pocas horas y elisabeth se veía obligada a sustiturla. Ella realmente estaba muy agradecida al señor Darcy, estaba segura que fue el quien hizo que Wickham hablara. Le cambiaba el paño por otro mas humedo y le humedecia la cara y tambien la herida. El señor Darcy estaba consciente de los cuidados pero no se atrevía a decir nada, simplemente cerraba los ojos y se hacía el dormido, creia que si Elisabeth supiese que estaba consciente le sería incomodo hacer tal tarea. _

_La casa seguía revuelta, aunque Lidia había vuelto. Esta última confesó que Wickham y ella se habían casado en secreto, y estaba ansiosa por ver a su marido. Nadie podía entender el porque de ese matrimonio, puesto que Wickham debía ser demasiado inteligente para casarse con tan poca cosa y de escasa fortuna. Pero las razones como siempre acabaron saliendo, al parecer Wickham deseaba un aumento de posición y de sueldo, pero estos solo se daban a oficiales casados y que tenian problemas financieros. La señora Bennet por su parte había recuperado su buen humor, e incluso subia a hacer visitas con una alegre sonrisa al señor Darcy, este por su parte si tenía la oportunidad se hacía el dormido, o más bien el insconciente._

_Habían pasado ya 3 días desde el accidente, pero aunque la fiebre ya no era tan fuerte, la herida no había cicatrizado. Elisabeth pues, fué a ver al señor Darcy y a preguntarle si necesitaba algo._

_- Señor Darcy, ¿desea algo de comer? _

_- Sí, la verdad que me encuentro demasiado hambriento._

_Entonces Elisabeth entró con una bandeja repleta de comida y dejó la bandeja en la mesita. Suavemente ayudó al señor Darcy a reincorporarse y volvió a tomar la bandeja para luego, sentarse en el sillón._

_- Espero que no le moleste que sea yo la que le este ayudando ahora, su hermana se encuentra demasiado cansada y a vuelto a Netherfield a descansar._

_- Por supuesto que no, usted me esta dando muchos cuidados, le tengo que estar muy agradecido. Por cierto, ese trozo de cordero se ve delicioso, empezaré por la carne si no le importa._

_Elisabeth negó con la cabeza y corto la carne en pequeños pedazos. El señor Darcy estaba bastante complacido de que el hombro herido fuese el derecho, pues no podía moverlo, ni tampoco el brazo por ordenes del . El señor Darcy tomó la comida en silencio y Elisabeth se dispuso a mullir un poco su almohada y a humedecerle un poco el rostro. Elisabeth estaba bastante sonrojada, al igual que Darcy, pero este lo camuflaba demasiado bien._

_-Señorita Bennet, realmente agradezco su amabilidad conmigo._

_- No tiene usted que agradecerme nada. Hizo que Bingley volviese a fijarse con mi hermana y estoy segura que ayudo a mi padre en el asunto de Wickham, me siento tan estupida..y lamento mucho todo esto._

_-No debe preocuparse, no es nada, no creo que quede secuela alguna, quizá una pequeña cicatriz nada más. Solo lamento estar aquí tan quieto sin moverme ni nada, ni tan solo puedo leer ni escribir a mi primo Fitzwilliam._

_- Si lo desea, yo puedo leerle y escribirle a su primo, si no son cuestiones demasiado personales._

_- No hace falta que usted haga mis tareas, pero si lo desea, puede leerme algun libro de su colección._

_Y así paso la tarde, Elisabeth le leió un libro de los de su padre, pues creía que el Señor Darcy encontraría aburridos los de su colección. Elisabeth estaba demasiado agotada y no pudo evitar caer en brazos de morfeo. La joven se encontraba pues dormida apoyada en la cama y con el libro cerrado. Darcy no pudo evitar, con el brazo libre, apoyarla contra su pecho y dejar que descansara, realmente no quería despertala, lucía como un ángel_


	7. Chapter 7

Afortunadamente para el señor Darcy, nadie entró a la habitación durante la estancia de Elisabeth con el. Seguía durmiendo, pero era demasiado comprometido que alguien encontrara así a ambos jovenes, por lo que el señor Darcy se vió obligada a despertarla, aun a su pesar. Le daba pequeños golpecitos al brazo, pues no queria dañarla, pero ella solo susurraba y gimoteaba.

-Señorita Elisabeth, debería despertar.

- Un poco más Jane...el desayuno puede esperar.

-Señorita Elisabeth, creame que la dejaría descansar, sin embargo, no es una agradable postura ni lugar para dormir.

Los ojos de Elisabeth fueron abriendose, se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Darcy. Este la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, que realmente la tranquilizó. Sentia su calor, su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho , y realmente le encantaba.

-Se quedó dormida mientras dormía. No me atreví a despertarla, pues lucía muy tranquila.

- Disculpeme señor Darcy, por mis actos, ha sido demasiado comprometido, le ruego que tome mis disculpas.

-No debe preocuparse, lucía cansada, podría incluso haberse mareado. Siento mucho haber actuado así, pero no quería que su salud empeorase.

Elisabeth se excusó y rápidamente Georgiana tomó gustosa el lugar de Elisabeth. Bajó y decidió salir a dar un paseo, necesitaba aire fresco y dejar fluir sus ideas. Cuando ya no podía divisar su finca, decidío cobijarse en la sombra de un viejo sauce a la orilla del riachuelo. Algo dentro de ella estaba fluyendo, sentía una mezcla de emociones cálidas, y solo un nombre aparecía en su mente...Darcy.

Realmente estaba empezando a tomarle aprecio, pero el aprecio se transformaba lentamente en cariño, y ese cariño en amor. Le amaba apasionadamente, deseaba volver a estar en su pecho, pero esta vez como la señora Darcy. Se sentía tan necia al haberle rechazado tan descortesmente y haberle hablado así cuando sus motivos tenian explicación. Los dos habían actuado horriblemente aquella tarde, y eso debía quedar pasto del olvido, ahora solo valía el presente, y su presente tenia nombre y apellidos, Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Se hacía demasiado tarde, y el cansancio la volvía a invadir. Deseaba tanto poder hablar con Jane sobre esto, pero desde que el señor Bingley estaba en casa tan frecuentemente, ella siempre se encontraba ocupada por su madre o el joven. Necesitaba exteriorizar sus pensamientos. Todo era bastante nuevo para ella, creió experimentar algo cuando conoció a Wickham pero no era nada comparable a lo que ahora experimentaba. ¿Se trataría del amor que ella realmente ansiaba y que la conduciría finalmente a un matrimonio perfecto? Poco a poco fué levantandose y volvió a Longbourn, no era conveniente estar tanto tiempo fuera.

Llegó a casa y la cena estaba recién hecha. Tras un breve interrogatorio, Lizzy tomó asiento entre Georgiana y Jane y comenzó a cenar, ignorando las miradas de sus hermanas y de su madre. Elisabeth solo había probado parte de la carne y no había tocado aun las verduras cuando decidió excusarse para acostarse, pues seguía demasiado cansada como para seguir comiendo y tener una "fingida" agradable charla con su madre. Mientras subía, tuvo deseos de entrar en su habitación donde encontraría al señor Darcy, quizá durmiendo o hablando con Bingley. Con la mano en el corazón, se apresuró a llamar a la puerta, se oió un adelante y abrió la puerta. Darcy estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana con el libro que anteriormente Lizzy le estaba leyendo sobre la repisa junto a una vela que le alumbraba.

- Señor Darcy, ¿Se encuentra ya mejor?¿Necesita tomar algo?

- No se preocupe señorita Elisabeth, me encuentro ya perfectamente, creo que mañana pediré al doctor que me examine, pues creo que ya estoy suficiente bien como para guardar reposo en Netherfield.

- Es una lástima que ya se marche, es decir me alegro que se recupere, simplemente es bastante agradable que este hospedandose en nuestra casa, y espero que las atenciones recibidas sean suficientemente notables para usted.

-Señorita Elisabeth no debe preocuparse, las atenciones recibidas en su casa son incomparables a las que habria recibido en Netherfield o Londres. Y espero con entusiasmo que venga a visitarme a Netherfield, estoy seguro que con su presencia mejorare más rápidamente.

-No dude en que le vaya a visitar señor Darcy, es muy gratificante para mí entablar conversaciones con usted.

El señor Darcy notó que Elisabeth no le miraba directamente, como en antaño, notó que algo había sucedido y que quizás hubiese cambiado de opinión respecto a el. La idea le agradaba, realmente sería maravilloso si ella lo hubiese considerado mejor. Elisabeth seguía de pie, enfrente suyo, cabizbaja sin decir ninguna palabra, rápidamente, aun sin mirarle, se excusó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero algo la sujetó, Darcy la sujeto del brazo y suavemente la acercó hacia el.

- Elisabeth..¿Es posible que algo hacia mi haya despertado dentro de ti y que por eso no puedes mirarme?.

-Señor Darcy...simplemente..me encuentro demasiado cansada..

-Señorita Elisabeth..quiero que sepa..que pase lo que pase, mis sentimientos hacia usted nunca mermaran, la seguiré amando hasta que mi alma quede consumida en la eternidad de la muerte. Usted me ha embrujado de cuerpo y alma. Usted es la dueña de mis sentimientos.

Elisabeth no pudo responder, rapidamente se sumió en un calido abrazo con Darcy, sus manos tocaban su fuerte torso, y cuerpo no necesitaba mas calidez que la que ahora tenía. Se sentía tan bien, tan protegida, tan querida y amada. Tenía todo lo que una joven de su edad podía desear, o más bien lo unico que ella deseaba, el amor verdadero.

Elisabeth...Debería descansar, se ve bastante cansada...Le prometo que mañana no partiré hasta haberme despedido correctamente de usted. Ansio realmente que llegue el día de mañana y podamos hablar con mas calma. - El señor Darcy la soltó delicadamente del abrazo, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente - descanse.


	8. Chapter 8

Me alegro de que haya gente que siga la historia, Realmente muchas gracias, tengo que decir que si sigo esta historia es por todas vosotras mis lectoras.

Ahora mismo estoy viendo Lost in Austen, pero realmente es un fastidio para mi verlo por youtube, y encima mi internet es bastante malo y los videos no me cargan , asi que tengo tiempo para escribir mas capítulos. Espero terminarla pronto, aunque mi deseo es que dure bastante. Sin mas espera... Aquí esta el capítulo.

**Elisabeth salío de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Mary, donde descansaba debido a que Darcy se encontraba en el suyo. Sus mejillas estaban prendidas, fué una suerte que no se encontrara con nadie durante el largo camino por el pasillo. Se sento frente al tocador y se deshizo el recogido del pelo, dejandolo caer sobre su espalda. Sin pedir ayuda a la doncella se desabrochó el vestido y se colocó el camisón de noche. Pero por muy cansada que estuviese no pudo pegar ojo hasta ya bastante tarde, había demasiado en que pensar. Sus sueños estaban borrosos, como si la niebla hubiese invadido su mente...podía ver un hombre al final del prado..con capa negra montado a caballo...se iba acercando, pero cada vez que se acercaba parecía más lejos, inalcanzable. Los rayos del sol dieron plenamente en sus ojos despertandola. Lentamente sin despertar a Mary que aún dormía, decidió bajar a desayunar, pues de abajo se oía a su ruidosa madre y suponia que casi todos estarían despiertos, almenos Jane. Fue saliendo de la habitación, sentía impulso de entrar a la habitación en la que Darcy reposaba, pero no era conveniente despertarlo. A su pesar, fué bajando las escaleras, cruzó el salón y se dirigió hacia el comedor. La sorpresa que se llevó Elisabeth al ver al señor Darcy desayunando junto a sus padres, Jane y Kitty fué bastante grande. Darcy parecía que estaba disfrutando de alguna conversación con su madre, cosa que era bastante extraña, realmente su carácter había cambiado ¿Tendría algo que ver ella?**

**- Señor Darcy ¿Se encuentra mejor?**

**- Si, gracias por preguntar señorita Elisabeth, por cierto ¿Me permitiría luego retomar el paseo? hoy a la hora del almuerzo el carro de Bingley vendrá a por mi y me marcharé. He abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad - Dijo dirigiendose hacia los señores Bennet.**

**- De buen gusto iré con usted. Si lo desea podemos retormarlo después de que tome mi desayuno.**

**El desayuno fué bastante silencioso. Nadie habló, incluso la señora Bennet se había quedado callada aunque tenía muchos temas de conversación. Por su parte el señor Bennet miraba de manera curiosa a Elisabeth que se encontraba bastante nerviosa y sus mejillas seguían tan encendidas como la noche anterior. Seguidamente Elisabeth se levantó, seguida por el señor Darcy, las miradas de los demas participes de la mesa se posaron sobre ambos hasta que salieron del alcance de su vista. El señor Darcy se adelantó a Elisabeth y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo, pues tenía el derecho dentro de la camisa que se encontraba semiabierta. Caminaron, no necesitaban decir nada más, pues su compañía era suficiente para ambos. Llegaron al sauce que Elisabeth solía frecuentar, ella le ayudó a acomodarse.**

**- ¿Vendrá a Netherfield esta noche, Señorita Elisabeth? Bingley invitó a su hermana, y creí que tal vez le gustaría acompañarla.**

**- Iré, no tenga ninguna duda. Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor Darcy...pero deseo hablar con usted de otros asuntos, supongo que sabrá cuales...**

**-Entiendo que quiera hablar de eso, pero considero ese asunto zanjado...mis sentimientos hacia usted no se han visto afectados, si no incrementados. Pero sabe que si los sentimientos no son correspondidos callaré para siem... - Darcy no pudo continuar, Elisabeth se abalanzó sobre el y le depositó un suave beso. No había nada mas que decir. Se amaban, y era obvio a ojos de ambos. Estuvieron abrazados, las caricias y besos no faltaron aquella tarde, la vista era preciosa, y en aquel lugar remoto nadie osaria molestarlos. La hora del almuerzo era cercana, y Elisabeth se reincorporó ayudando a Darcy. El ya había decidido que antes de marchar hacia Netherfield pediría la bendición para su matrimonio al señor Bennet. Los jovenes caminaban y reian, había tanto que contar y tanto tiempo de ahora en adelante para ser felices. Entraron a la casa y nada más Elisabeth se separó de el para ir a hablar con Jane se dirigió hacia la biblioteca donde estaba casi seguro que encontraría al señor Bennet. **

**La puerta permaneció cerrada durante más de media hora, y no se oía nada para desgracia de la cotilla señora Bennet. Elisabeth caminaba de arriba hacia abajo, siendo observada bajo la atenta mirada de sus miradas. Su madre se vió obligada a correr hacia el salón, pues los pasos en la biblioteca se dirigian a la puerta. Darcy entró en la habitación seguido por el señor Bennet. La mirada de todos entonces se posó sobre este último que lucía bastante nervioso y con la mirada melancólica. Se acercó lentamente a Elisabeth que entonces se había sentado en el sillón.**

**- Elisabeth..querida..ya he oido sobre tu compromiso con el señor Darcy...he de decir que...no tengo ninguna pega..acaso de que tu no le ames..**

**-Papá...yo le amo...**

**La señora Bennet no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, 3 hijas casadas. Lidia la menor y las dos mayores, era una bendición para una madre como ella. Además Lizzy poseería muchas riquezas, mas que Jane y Lidia juntas, sería una dama de la alta sociedad, y sería invitada a todas las fiestas que se propusiese. Pero Elisabeth tenía una visión bastante distinta, estaría casada con el hombre de su vida, sería la señora Darcy. Poco después el carruaje procediente de Netherfield paró frente a la casa, el cochero fué llevando el equipaje mientras que Darcy se despedía de los Bennet. La despedida con Elisabeth fué bastante cariñosa por parte de ambos, aunque las mirabas se centraban en ellos, tras un caluroso abrazo montó en el carro y se perdió por el camino.**

**- Oh Elisabeth, que afortunada eres, ¡te casaras con ese hombre tan distinguido!**

**-Pensaba madre que la presencia del señor Darcy te incomodaba.**

**-Bueno, hay que pensar en tu bien, además te dará todos los lujos que te mereces y bueno... nunca está de más tener otra hija casada.**

**Jane y Lizzy no podían imaginar cuanto había cambiado su vida en tan pocos meses. Era como un sueño, un cuento de principes y princesas, en la que sus principes habían ido a buscarlas. Su felicidad no podía compararse con la recien casada Lidia que parecía demasiado molesta con Lizzy y el señor Darcy como para dirigirles la palabra. Su comportamiento había empeorado, y frecuentaba el calabozo del cuartel para hablar con su amado Wickham. Estaba ciega de amor, y era demasiado malo para ella, le consideraba inocente, y no evitaba insultar a Lizzy cuanto tenia oportunidad.**


	9. Chapter 9

_La hora de partir hacia Netherfield se aproximaba, y los nervios de Elisabeth y Jane eran bastantes notables. El carruaje procediente de la finca llegó, y tuvo que esperar a las calurosas despedidas antes de volver a su destino. Elisabeth no podía dejar de plegar su vestido, mientras que Jane, calmaba más tranquilamente sus nervios observando el paisaje y pensando en su amado Bingley._

_El carruaje paró frente a la grandiosa finca, y el señor Darcy junto con Bingley salieron al encuentro de las hermanas. Galantemente ayudaron a las jovenes y no se entretenieron mucho, pues la noche era fría y decidieron conversar dentro, bajo la protección del fuego del hogar. Al entrar, los señores Hurts, al igual que Caroline Bingley pusieron su mirada fija en las jovenes Bennet, la decision de su hermano era dura de aceptar, pero en cambio, no podían hacer nada, pues contaba con el apoyo de Darcy, y viceversa._

_Bingley y Jane se sentaron frente a la chimenea y conversaron alegrente durante toda la tarde. Elisabeth en cambio se sentó junto a Caroline, pues Darcy había salido hacia la sala de música para traer a Georgiana. Unos minutos mas tarde, volvió y para sorpresa de todos, los hermanos eran acompañados del Coronel Fitzwilliam que acababa de llegar de Kent. El saludó alegremente a Elisabeth, felicitandola también por el compromiso con su primo. Era un hombre bastante agradable, y estaba segura de que algun día haría feliz a una mujer, pero era cierto que al ser el menor de su familia, debía casarse con una heredera para poder tener fortuna propia._

_Darcy tomó asiento al lado de su prometida y disimuladamente puso su mano sobre la suya. Era tán calida..tan bueno sentir su tacto...estaban prometidos, y realmente era el gesto más atrevido que se podría hacer en público. La mirada envidiosa de Caroline ya era insoportable, Darcy lo notaba, pero no podía decir nada por respeto a su amigo. La cena trascurrió con total naturalidad, los platos estaban sabrosos, y numerosas miradas fueron intercambiadas durante la misma. Darcy se había sentado entre Georgiana y Fitzwilliam, y enfrente de Elisabeth. Lizzy por su parte entre Jane y Caroline Bingley. Los extremos de la mesa eran gobernados por Bingley y el Señor Hurst, pero el señor Hurst estaba más atento a mantener una dura lucha con su chuletón que hablar siquiera con su mujer Louisa. _

_El postre fué servido en el salón y ya habiendo terminado de comer, se sentaron a disfrutar alguna partida de naipes o de billar por parte de los hombres. Elisabeth empezó la partida de cartas con una buena pareja, pero al parecer, la señora Hurst tenía ya demasiada experiencia con las cartas y ganó todas las manos en un solo abrir de ojos._

_- Señorita Elisabeth, ¿esta disfrutando de la velada?_

_- Sí señor Darcy, es todo estupendo._

_- ¿Desea salir a tomar un poco el aire al balcón? - Era obvio a ojos de Elisabeth que quería estar a solas con su prometida, y ella iba a darle el gusto, pues incluso lo deseaba más que el. En el balcón corría el fresco aire del norte, pero no parecían notarlo, sus profundas miradas estaban sincronizadas, y no parecían molestarse con nada._

_-Elisabeth querida, debo expresarte mi agradecimiento..no sabes quan feliz me hace que vayas a ser mi esposa, mi felicidad supera limites, y creo que no vaya a terminar nunca._

_- Yo..señor Darcy..no sabe usted que para mi es tambien motivo de felicidad nuestro enlace. Le amo tanto señor..no tengo palabras para expresar estos sentimientos que me atrapan._

_Darcy solo pudo acariciar su mejilla con su mano mientras la atraia con la otra hacia el y le depositaba un suave beso en su frente. - Y otra cosa querida..ahora en la intimidad..no hace falta que tengas tanta formalidad conmigo..simplemente puedes llamarme por mi nombre._

_Elisabeth nunca se lo había planteado, para ella siempre sería el señor Darcy..y Fitzwilliam sonaba tan largo, pero había que intentado. - Yo...Fitzwill -No pudo terminar pues Darcy la había callado._

_- Solo Will, mi querida Lizzy._

_- Will... - Y la besó bajo la luna, la unica presente de aquella muestra de amor aquella noche._


	10. Chapter 10

_Lizzy y Jane ya habían despertado, anoche disfrutaron como niñas en Netherfield y hoy sus prometidos seguramente acudirian a cazar a Longbourn, pues el señor Bennet había guardado las mejores sueltas de aves para sus futuros yernos. Todo era bastante emocionante, ya estaban haciendo arreglos y preparando las escopetas, y la señora Bennet no paraba de intentar perfeccionarlo todo. Cuando Elisabeth bajó, Mary y Kitty estaban siendo agobiadas por su madre, pues como eran las únicas solteras, debían de intentar impresionar a algun otro joven. Cual fue la sorpresa para la señora Bennet, que el coronel Fitzwilliam también hubiese venido con su primo. Realmente la señora Bennet intentó emparejarlo como pudo con alguna de sus hijas, y Elisabeth y Darcy se reían ante la incómoda situación. _

_La hora de la caza llegó, y Elisabeth y Jane se sentaron junto a su madre, sus hermanas, la señorita Bingley y Georgiana bajo un grande parasol, mientras que el coronel Fitzwilliam, Darcy, Bingley y el señor Bennet se preparaban para la suela de las aves. Bingley tuvo el honor de dar la señal, pero Darcy junto a su primo, el honor de cazar más, pues la punteria de uno al ser soldado era perfecta, y la del otro con la práctica perfeccionaba cada dia. Bingley demostró que no tenía demasiada práctica, pero aun asi, logró cazar dos perdices de buen tamaño._

_Fué una experiencia bastante buena, pues tanto mujeres como hombres, mejoraron relaciones y estrecharon lazos._

_En la hora del té, Kitty intentó mantener alguna conversación con el coronel Fitzwilliam, pero este no se veía muy interesado en hablar sobre moda o fiestas, por otra parte, pudó hablar con Mary de distintas novelas. Darcy y Elisabeth habían ocupado el puesto al lado del hogar frecuentado por Bingley y Jane, pero estos para sorpresa de todos habían salido a dar un paseo. Más tarde Georgiana satisfació a todos tocando una pieza de piano, que le habían enseñado recientemente._

_Caroline parecía la única que no disfrutaba, por lo que con una excusa, llamó el carro y marchó hacia Netherfield. Realmente nadie la hecho en falta, pues su hermano estaba ocupado y a Georgiana le disgustaba su compañia y no podría tener conversaciónes con Kitty sin ser molestada. La señora Bennet mientras hablaba con Jane, Elisabeth y sus prometidos sobre el asunto de las bodas. Realmente era obvio que Jane y Bingley se casarian antes, y que las bodas debían tener un plazo de separación, pues la gente necesita moverse y descansar. A Darcy la idea de estar tanto tiempo así le disgustaba, pero era obvio, pero mas duro seria para Elisabeth, ya que Darcy debería partir por cuestiones de negocios. Y así quedaron, el próximo mes, la boda de Bingley y más tarde la de Darcy. Para desgracia de ambas hermanas, los jovenes partieron a Londres el día siguiente, pero las cartas de amor eran frecuentes y las contestaciones más cariñosas cada vez._

_"Querida Elisabeth:_

_Se que quizás estes molesta, pero a mi tampoco me gusta esto. Espero que comprendas que tengo muchos negocios, y Pemberley necesita que sea administrado. Lamento mucho esto, pero prometo que mi cariño irá en aumento cada día que no este contigo. Te amo luz de mi alma._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy."_

_"Querido Will:_

_No debes preocuparte, se que debe ser muy costoso todo esto, pero espero una buena compensación cuando vuelvas a Netherfield. Te extraño tanto..No es lo mismo sin tu compañia._

_Te ama,_

_Elisabeth Bennet"_

_Las cartas entre Bingley y jane no eran tan amorosas, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de cariño, Jane era demasiado reservada, y le costaría incluso un Te quiero. El señor Bennet decidió aprovechar a sus hijas en el poco tiempo que las tendría para el, pues aunque Jane iría a Netherfield, Elisabeth partiría a Derbyshire para vivir en la majestuosa Pemberley. Lizzy frecuentaba la Biblioteca y en los desayunos y las comidas, Jane pasaba tiempo con su padre, mientras que la señora Bennet elogiaba a Lizzy por su captura, y esta reía a desgana. _

_Georgiana y el coronel Fitzwilliam por su parte seguían en Netherfield, junto con Caroline, su hermana Louisa y el marido de la última. El coronel por su parte había desarrollado una fuerte relacion con Mary, y su madre lo notaba. Georgiana solía hablar con Kitty sobre las maravillas de la seda francesa, mientras que Lidia la miraba celosa. Hacía poco que descubrieron que el matrimonio entre Lidia y Wickham no era válido pues, el "supuesto pastor" no era nadie mas que Denny, el oficial amigo de Wickham. Lidia estaba molesta, creía que la relacion entre Darcy y Lizzy era la causante de que el ya no quisiese saber nada mas de ella, y por eso solía estropear preparativos de la boda, como el vestido de Elisabeth que un día apareció roto._

_Afortunadamente, la modista lo pudo arreglar, y lo guardo para mas seguridad en su taller. Aunque todos sospecharon sobre Lidia, nadie dijo nada. Su infelicidad la hacia demasiado desdichada._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Muchas gracias a todas vosotras, lectoras mias, que poneis vuestros reviews, me dais ese combustible que me hace funcionar. A todas vosotras que me habeis seguido desde el principio, que disfrutais con esta historia, espero que encontreis un "Darcy" como lo he encontrado yo y os haga felices ^_^**_

_**Os quiero a todas! Y no os perdais los demás capitulos. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todas, disculpad mi demora, tuve bastantes asuntos que resolver, y aun ahora. ¿Sabeis que? ¡Me compre el libro en Inglés! Grande Austen.**_

_**Y Aquí viene el capitulo 11.**_

_Bingley y Darcy realmente tenían ganas de volver a Longbourn, pero no era aún tiempo para volver, debían arreglarlo todo para que durante la luna de miel no tuvieran que preocuparse de ninguno de sus numerosos negocios. Darcy por su parte, pidió a la señora Annesley que cuidara de Georgiana durante su viaje de bodas, y Bingley dejó Netherfield bajo el cuidado de sus hermanas y de su cuñado. Pemberley quedaría administrada por el fiel contable de Darcy y la ama de llaves, la señora Reynold. Cuando casi todo hubo terminado, los jovenes enviaron una carta para ambas prometidas comentandoles que en menos de una semana ya estarían en Herfordshire con ellas._

_La alegría para ambas fué notable, Lizzy pasaba tiempo con su madre, mientras que Jane presionada por su madre recorría cada tienda del condado junto con Lidia que necesitaba airearse un poco. Muchos almuerzos de la familia Bennet eran compartidos con Georgiana y el coronel Fitzwilliam, que se encontraban maravillados con la generosidad y bondad de su próxima nueva familia. Georgiana, que seguía compartiendo con Kitty y Elisabeth, era la que mejor estaba disfrutando su estancia, pero no con diferencia, pues las intenciones de cortejo del coronel Fitzwilliam a Mary eran mas que obvias. _

_Finalmente el sábado un carruaje apareció por el horizonte, se trataba del carro de Darcy. El corazón de Elisabeth palpitaba con fuerza, pero aún lo hizo más cuando vió salir de el a su prometido vestido con aquel abrigo azul marino que tan bien le quedaba y resaltaba sus ojos marinos. Elisabeth corrió hacia la puerta, el no tuvo tiempo a llamar pues Elisabeth rápidamente abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre sus brazos._

_Estuvieron así, abrazados delante de la puerta de Longbourn, lo necesitaba..no, ambos lo necesitaban._

_"Te extrañé tanto Will..."_

_"Y yo a ti mi pequeña Lizzy"_

_"¿Te quedarás ya aquí para la boda de Charles y Jane?_

_"Sí, e incluso renté una pequeña propiedad a unas 5 millas de aquí, así podré quedarme con Georgiana y Richard hasta nuestra boda, puedo administrar Pemberley perfectamente y mis negocios por carta ahora que estan arreglados todos los problemas principales."_

_"Oh es maravilloso Will...Me alegro tanto de que estes aquí tanto tiempo"_

_"¿Por cierto, puedo permitirme el lujo de invitaros a todos a la nueva propiedad? No es como Netherfield, ya que es la mayor finca de los alrededores."_

_"Estoy segura de que mi madre aceptará gustosa la invitación."_

_"Pues os espero para la cena" Dicho esto, Darcy levantó el mentón de Elisabeth y le depositó un pequeño beso. " Te amo Lizzy" Entró rápidamente en el carro y se marchó por la lejanía._

_Elisabeth corriendo se dirigió al salón, donde su madre había visto toda la escena, pero para comodadidad de su hija no dijo nada._

_" Mamá, el señor Darcy ha llegado ya."_

_"¿De verdad? No le esperaba hasta la tarde."_

_" Nos invitó a cenar a una propiedad que ha rentado, a 5 millas de Longbourn. "_

_Kitty y Lidia habían estado espiando, y encontraron un claro momento para intervenir._

_" ¿A 5 millas de aquí? Me parece que es la vieja casucha que era de un comandante..."_

_" Podría haber rentado algo más bonito, verdad Kitty? Ese hombre tiene demasiado mal gusto, es demasiado masculino._

_Elisabeth realmente se estaba molestando, Lidia siempre la importunaba, Wickham la cegaba, y el ni siquiera queria nada de ella, más bien estaba segura que estaría bastante harto de ella. Pero en Longbourn, el señor Bennet no permitía tal comportamiento en su casa, y entró imponente en el salón con una dura mirada sobre el rostro de sus hijas menores._

_- Kitty, Lidia, deberían estar agradecidas de que el señor Darcy nos considere a todos una gran familía y que aprecie tanto nuestra compañia que haya decidido rentar algo para pasar más tiempo con la familia de su prometida. Es un gran hombre, y estoy segura que lo que causa esas palabras en tí, Lidia, es la neblina que tienes en tu sesera. Y Kitty..haz el favor, no le sigas el juego a tu hermana. Lidia solo podía correr hacia su cuarto y llorar en el camino, pues seguía siendo una niña, una niña malcriada e insolente. Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Mary hizo su triunfal aparición, pues había desaparecido después del desayuno y no había parecido durante el Té. Su madre curiosa se acercó a ella y le dijo con un susurro: " ¿Qué tal el coronel Fitzwilliam, se encuentra bien? - El rostro de Mary se tiñó de colorado._

_"Sí, bastante bien, espero que no les haya molestado mi repentina desaparición, el coronel tenía especial interes en recorrer los alrededores y acabamos perdiendonos."_

_"No te preocupes hija, ademas hoy tendrás el placer de verlo, el señor Darcy ha vuelto y nos ha invitado a todos a cenar, por cierto ten cuidado con la señorita Bingley, seguro que le quiere echar el lazo al coronel."_

_" Mamá..no seas así. Entre nosotros solo hay una linda y limpia amistad."_

_"¿Amistad? Que equivocada estas hija, ahora que estas atrapada por un amor por primera vez, todo debe ser confuso" Pensó mientras su hija se alejaba escaleras arriba._

_El señor Bingley había llegado la misma tarde, pues a diferencia de Darcy, debía arreglar papeles para buscar alguna propiedad ya que quería formar una familía pronto. Elisabeth pudo observar a Jane y Bingley charlando y despidiendose hasta la noche, pues se encontrarían en la finca alquilada de Darcy. El entusiasmo de la mayor de las hermanas era casi comparable con el de Elisabeth. LLegó la tarde y el carro del señor Darcy no tardó en llegar. Fuertemente apretujados, los Bennet partieron hacia la finca alquilada de Darcy. El paisaje no era tan precioso como Netherfield, pero a diferencia de la última, tenía un toque mas hogareño, y esto a Elisabeth le gustaba más que la fria solemnidad de la finca de los Bingley. El rostro de Darcy se veía alegre, y rápidamente fué a recibir a los Bennet. Gentilmente ayudó a bajar a cada una de las señoritas y le dió un fuerte apretón de manos al señor Bennet, quien lo miró con alegría._

_"Un placer volver a verlo señor Darcy"_

_"El placer es mío señor Bennet."_

_Entonces, Darcy se puso frente a la familía y dijo animadamente: "Bienvenidos a la finca Rogsbory"_


	12. Chapter 12

_La familia Bennet entró a la adorable casa conducidos por el señor Darcy. En el salón, los Bingley y los Hurst ya habían llegado, y estaban sentados en el sofá junto al calor del hogar. Georgiana alegraba la velada con un poco de música, pero lo único que conseguía era que el señor Hurst tuviera más ganas de dormir, más que de costumbre. Darcy se acomodó en un sillón de orejas e invitó a los nuevos a sentarse. Elisabeth tomó un sillón bastante próximo al de su prometido, y lo suficientemente cerca de su padre. Su madre y sus dos hermanas menores se sentaron junto a Caroline Bingley, y Mary se unió a Georgiana para tocar un dueto. Era una noche encantadora, el hogar mantenía una temperatura perfecta, incluso la señorita Bingley estuvo bastante agradable. Más tarde, el coronel Fitzwilliam se unió a la velada, pues había vuelto tarde de cabalgar. _

_Todos eran tan diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo, acabarian siendo familía, y lo mejor de todo era estrechar lazos. La melodia que ahora tocaba Georgiana para mostrarle a Mary era tan movida y harmoniosa, que los señores Hurst empezaron a bailar en el salón. Seguidamente Jane y Bingley, y para sorpresa de todos, Darcy se acercó a la menor de las Bennet, Lidia, y le pidió que bailara con el. La sorpresa en dos de las Bennet fué bastante notable, pero más sorpresa para Elisabeth fue que Lidia aceptara. " Estará intentando mejorar la relación con Lidia...espero que tenga suerte" Pensaba Elisabeth. Más tarde, durante el segundo baile, se unieron Mary y el coronel Fitzwilliam. Elisabeth permanecía con Kitty, hablando y riendo sobre como Mary disimulaba su atracción por Richard._

_" Señorita Lidia, siento mucho todo lo que sucedió con el oficial Wickham"_

_" No se preocupe, es algo pasado, el no estaba hecho para el matrimonio, algún día volverá y yo le recibiré gustosa"_

_"Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero el señor Wickham es una bala perdida, usted es una mujer preciosa y joven, estoy seguro de que puede aspirar a un caballero, no se rinda._

_"Tomaré nota señor Darcy, creo que sus animos me han ayudado a pensar con claridad."_

_Finalmente Elisabeth y Darcy bailaron el último baile de la noche, sin compañia de las demas parejas que se encontraban cansadas. Los habitantes de Netherfield fueron los primeros en partir, debido al cansancio de los Hurst. En su ausencia, todos parecían más comodos. Fitzwilliam y Georgiana compartian con las jovenes Bennet, mientras que los señores Bennet y Jane hablaban sobre su boda. Darcy y Elisabeth se habían escabullido en un rincón de la habitación. Darcy había tomado las manos de Elisabeth y sus ojos se posaron sobre los de su prometido._

_"Elisabeth...yo...tengo algo que darte" Darcy examinó cuidadosamente el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita de terciopelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Lizzy la abrió y mostró un precioso anillo con un pequeño diamante._

_"Oh William...es..demasiado"_

_"No es nada comparado con tu belleza mi pequeña Lizzy" Lentamente fué colocandoselo en el dedo. " Te queda perfecto, era el antiguo anillo de compromiso de mi madre, mi padre quiso que se lo regalara a mi futura mujer...tú"_

_" Es precioso Will.." Elisabeth contemplaba el anillo asombrada, nunca había visto cosa más sencilla y elegante a la vez._

_Las Bennet y Georgiana espiaban a la pareja, y se mandaban miradas y risitas tipicas de adolescentes. La pareja no notaba las miradas, mientras Darcy terminaba de leer, Elisabeth se encontraba recostada sobre su hombro, era una escena preciosa, lamentablemente la noche caía fuerte y tuvieron que partir poco después._


	13. Chapter 13

_El día del enlace Bingley-Bennet había llegado, y la casa de la novia rebosaba de alegría y movimiento. Mientras la señora Bennet y sus hijas menores se arreglaban, Elisabeth alababa el maravilloso vestido de seda de su hermana. Reían e incluso lloraban de emoción, pero de tristeza también, pues estaban muy unidas, y se iban a separar, al fin y al cabo tenía que suceder, y sus maridos eran buenos amigos, por lo que la comunicación entre ambas familias estaría asegurada. Elisabeth, que no quería destacar tanto como su hermana, lució un sencillo vestido de color celeste, muy parecido al de Kitty, que tenía unos pliegues en el final de la falda. Debido a la inquietud de la señora Bennet, nada más estuvieron vestidos, partieron a la iglesia de Merytown. El señor Bennet tuvo el honor de acompañar a su hija al altar, Elisabeth pudo divisar al lado de Bingley a su querido Darcy, quién sería el padrino de la boda. Bingley y Jane lucían radiantes, pero Lizzy solo tenía ojos para Darcy, quién lucía hermosisimo con su típica chaqueta azul marina y su sombrero de copa._

_El sí quiero sonó, y tras un intenso beso, la pareja salió hacia el jardín de la iglesia donde todos los aclamaban. Elisabeth felicitaba a su hermana, la ahora señora Bingley y a su marido. Luego dejó a su madre que diera el tipico discurso con llanto incluido y se acercó a Darcy que se localizaba bastante apartado del bullicio._

_"Fué una boda fantástica, ¿Verdad Will?"_

_"En efecto Lizzy. Nunca ví a Charles tan feliz, tu hermana lucía hermosísima."_

_"Oh Señor Darcy ¿Debería ponerme celosa por culpa de mi hermana?" Dijo con cierto tono de enfado._

_"No creo que sea necesario, tu también lo estas, y si observas con atención, parece que vayamos conjuntados"_

_"Will quiero que nuestra boda se celebre al aire libre."_

_" ¿A que viene esa declaración querida?"_

_" Ya sabes que me gusta el aire fresco, y creo que una boda al aire libre seria ideal, bajo el atardecer."_

_"Si lo deseas, la boda podríamos realizarla en Pemberley, sus jardínes son inmensos, estoy seguro de que ya desearás recorrerlos"_

_"Estoy bastante ansiosa por ver Pemberley, quiero recorrer todas las habitaciones y toda la propiedad, si me permites el atrevimiento"_

_"Con una sola condición, ¿Me dejarás acompañarte?, temo a que te pierdas, realmente para alguien de fuera podría ser un laberinto"_

_Tras una breve afirmación y un ligero beso, la pareja decidió reunirse con los demás, quienes ya habían decidido partir hacia Netherfield para celebrar el banquete._

_La grandiosa finca Netherfield se encontraba más deslumbrante que de costumbre. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado con flores rojas y blancas que le daban un aspecto de luminosidad. La joven pareja entró siguiendo la alfombra blanca hasta el gran salón donde estaban preparadas varias mesas para los invitados. A medida que el salón iba llenandose, todos iban tomando asiento en sus respectivas mesas. Una mesa larga se extendía a lo largo del salón. Charles tomó asiento en un extremo, con Jane a su derecha. Darcy y Elisabeth tuvieron suerte, pues sus nombres se colocaban uno al lado del otro, aunque sería mas correcto que ellos estuvieran uno frente al otro, pero no estaban aun obligados, aun faltaba tiempo para que estuvieran casados._

_Darcy no le agradaba mucho estar entre tanto bullicio, pero Elisabeth en numerosas ocasiones de forma discreta, cogía su mano debajo de la mesa y se la acariciaba brindandole una mirada de ternura que el le devolvía con gusto. La comida era exquisita, quesos tiernos y curados, jamón serrano procediente de España y vinos franceses gobernaba las mesas. El señor Hurst parecía un pozo sin fondo, y sin pudor alguno comía como un hombre desmayado y muerto de hambre, bajo la mirada de su mujer, quién no estaba muy convencida de los modales de su esposo. Caroline por su parte miraba con recelo a Elisabeth, no le convencía mucho que estuviera con Darcy, ahora debía buscar otro hombre con un buen apellido. Las jovenes Bennet parecían más encantadas que la propia novia e incluso bailaron con Charles en varias ocasiones. Lydia por su parte, para sorpresa de todos habló con Darcy con total naturalidad, cosa que extrañó a Elisabeth y en cierto tono le dió bastantes celos "¿Como Lydia ha pasado de odiarle a hablarle con tanta familiaridad? ¿Acaso estará pensando algo en su cabezota?...Mejor dejo de preocuparme, ya hablaré con Darcy luego..." Pensaba para sí Lizzy sin quitarles el ojo de encima._

_"Lizzy, ¿me permites que te robe al señor Darcy? Me gustaría bailar con el"_

_"Claro, si a el no le importa" Dijo Elisabeth fingiendo una sonrisa._

_"Con placer la complacere señorita Lydia, pero luego permitame que reserve todos los siguientes bailes contigo Elisabeth"_

_Dicho esto, Darcy y Lydia se unieron a las demás parejas. Era solo un baile, luego bailaría con el toda la noche, no le importaba, ademas Lydia y el mejoraban su relación. Se fijó en Jane que reía a Charles y este le sonreía, no podía dejar en pensar en su boda. ¿Darcy lucíria tan radiante y feliz? ¿Se mostraría a todos como un gran anfitrión sin molestarle la multitud? Muchas preguntas habitaban en su cabeza, así que decidió acercase a su padre y hablaron como solían hacer antes de que Bingley llegara a Netherfield. Su padre había liberado una cristalina lágrima al igual que Elisabeth. Se separaría de una de las personas más queridas para ella, su querido padre que siempre la había cuidado y mimado. Su niña. Su hija favorita aunque el no lo aceptara. Se iría con un hombre que le daría todo lo que ella quisiese sin peros. La mimaría y la cuidaría siempre, vivirían en una gran casa y los verían pocas veces, pero valdría, pues ella merecia todo aquello que ahora iba a ser suyo._

_Al terminar el baile, la más joven de las Bennet se acercó radiante a su padre y su hermana, con el señor Darcy a sus espaldas, en otra época, realmente esto hubiera incomodado a las jovenes Bennet, pues para ellas no era nada mas que un pavo real de Derbyshire. Se acercó a Elisabeth y le susurró con una pequeña risita " Es un gran hombre Lizzy, no lo dejes escapar" Luego tomó asiento al lado de su padre y Darcy le tendió la mano para conducirla al segundo baile de la noche. Ella encantada la cogió y se dirigieron hacia los señores Bingley._

_"Señores Bingley, estoy realmente alegre al ver que son felices"_

_"Muchas gracias señor Darcy, espero que usted y mi querida Lizzy también lo sean"_

_"Estoy seguro que Elisabeth y yo seremos bastante felices...¿Verdad Lizzy?" Dijo dirigiendose a Elisabeth que se encontraba a su lado aun cogida a su mano._

_"Estoy segura William" Dicho esto, ambas parejas comenzaron a bailar un Boulanger, solo los señores Hurst y Mary con el coronel Fitzwiliam podían bailar un tercio de bien como lo hacian ellos, eran los más admirados y alagados, y ellas las más envidiadas por todos, y más lo sería Lizzy cuando hiciese aparición en Londres con su nuevo marido Fitzwilliam Darcy. Elisabeth sabía que su prometido no solía hablar demasiado durante un baile, pues el no lo encontraba necesario, pero ella decidió hacerle una pequeña broma._

_"¡Fitzwilliam Darcy! ¿Por qué no me complaces con una conversación mientras bailamos, sabes que lo encuentro bastante entretenido?"_

_"Lo siento querida...Espero que no estes realmente molesta, con gusto estaré dispuesto a hablar de lo que desees"_

_"Solo bromeaba...pero ahora que lo dices, me gustaria preguntarte algo"_

_"Solo tienes que decirlo y obtendrás una respuesta"_

_La cara de Darcy lucía bastante sería, Elisabeth le estaba mirando con sus ojos fijos en el, y realmente le preocupaba que fuera capaz de preguntarle. Finalmente, Elisabeth tomó aire y dijo brevemente:_

_" He visto que últimamente tu y Lydia compartís mucho. ¿Qué le has dicho para que te tome tanto aprecio?"_

_"Simplemente le dije que Wickham era un estúpido e ignorante y que una mujer como ella debía expirar a mucho más. Es joven y tiene la oportunidad de conocer a bastantes jovenes agradables."_

_"Supongo que es cierto, igualmente me preocupa que Lydia...te tome...demasiado aprecio"_

_"No te preocupes, no creo que sea de su tipo, soy un hombre orgulloso, pomposo y taciturno, imperfecto para cualquier joven."_

_" No eres así, aunque lo creí, y siento mucho haber tenido esa impresión de tí al principio."_

_"Fuí un estupido..ahora dejemos de hablar del pasado y concentremonos en el futuro que nos queda juntos...querida señorita Bennet..."_

_**Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, se aproxima mi aniversario y tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, les juro que continuaré esta historia. Un fuerte abrazo a mis lectoras, les agradezco todo y más. **_

_**3 Bye **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tranquila señorita Avi, se de mucha gente, que entra al mes porque tardan mucho al actualizar (Así soy yo...) No te preocupes. Realmente es por razones más comodas y mejor para vosotros actualizar más rápido.**_

_**A mi también me gustaría saber qué piensa Lydia... Pero supongo que tendrás que esperar Gladys. (Realmente improviso sobre la marcha..)**_

_**Lo de Mary y Fitzwilliam realmente me sorprendió mucho. Caroline no se lo merecía, así que lo dejé con la Bennet más mayor y soltera, igualmente creo que harían buena pareja..**_

_**AnaGabii Me alegra ver que otra persona se unió a la lectura. ¡si todo va bien 1 capítulo al día!**_

_**Y Gracias a todos 3 Aquí os dejo el capítulo 14.**_

_****_

_La cama estaba fría, Lizzy sabía que Jane ya no volvería a compartirla con ella, y la desilusionaba. Ahora dormiría con Bingley, y ella, durante una temporada, tendría que estar sola, hasta dormir con Darcy. Tal idea en las noches dominaba sus pensamientos, no podía imaginarse en que tipos de situaciones podría verse en la cama con su marido. Era cierto que su madre les había hablado de estos temas en su debido tiempo, y diciendo que no debian ser tocadas por otro hombre que no fuese su marido, pues era pecado, y si se entregaban a otro hombre con el que no estuvieran casadas, serían una verguenza para la familía. En esto, Elisabeth pensó en Lydia. Durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, no más de un día, quizá Wickham se hubiese aprovechado de ella, pero seguramente ella lo negaría todo si se lo preguntaran._

_Por la mañana, cuando Lizzy aún dormitaba, Mary entró en su habitación y con mucho tacto la despertó. Elisabeth se sorprendió demasiado cuando vió que Mary, quién normalmente a estas horas se encontraría leyendo en la biblioteca mientras su padre desayunaba estuviese ahora en su cuarto._

_"Mary...¿Qué sucede?...aún tengo sueño..."_

_"Despierta Lizzy.. oí que ibas a almorzar a casa del señor Darcy"_

_"Sí, es cierto, pero es demasiado pronto, el carro de Darcy no llegará hasta dentro de 3 horas..."_

_"No quería molestarte, simplemente querría saber si podría ir contigo, tengo muchas ganas de ver al coronel Fitzwilliam"_

_Elisabeth empezó a reirse como cuando ella y Jane compartían temas sobre hombres cuando eran de la edad de sus hermanas. Empujó a Mary hacia dentro de la cama y empezó a hacerle cosquillas._

_"Mary, dime la verdad...¿Te gusta el coronel?" Mary no paraba de reír, y Elisabeth aumentó la intensidad de las cosquillas forzando a que dijera la verdad._

_" ¿Si te digo la verdad pararás?"_

_"Sí, realmente me estoy cansando" Elisabeth paró y se sentó en la cama para observar mejor el rostro de su hermana que se encontraba de color carmín._

_"Oh Lizzy...me encanta...es tan buen hombre, tan simpático...tan agradable...no entiendo como con su carácter y su posición no se ha casado aún._

_"Yo creo que es porque esta buscando a una mujer como tu, Mary. Venga, espero que te prepares bien y te pongas un buen vestido para estar hoy radiante para tu querido coronel"_

_Mary aún carmín, pero con demasiada alegría en su cuerpo, fué rápidamente a decirle a su madre la noticia de que ella también comería fuera. Su padre la miraba divertido, nunca Mary se había mostrado así por un hombre, era realmente un avance para ella. Por primera vez, ella no se refugiaba en los libros y había entablado una amistad con un buen hombre._

_Mientras la señora Bennet presionaba a sus hijas, Lizzy pensaba en Jane, ella ahora mismo estaría de camino a Paris, donde Charles había rentado una pequeña casa y descubrirían la ciudad del amor por 3 semanas. Habían partido bastante pronto, demasiado como para poder pasar a despedirse, pues debían llegar al puerto a las 10 para partir. Era tan duro para Lizz, y seguramente también para Jane separarse de su hermana más querida._

_Cuando Lizzy y Mary ya habían dejado de ser atosigadas y preparadas por su madre, el maravilloso carruaje de Darcy paró delante de la puerta. Las dos Bennet rápidamente con una breve despedida se dispusieron a dirigirse al carruaje. Cuando Lizzy creió que el cochero no iba a abrirles la puerta, esta se abrió por parte de Darcy quién ya se encontraba dentro y ayudó a entrar a las dos Bennet. La sorpresa fué mayor cuando lizzy vió que el primo de su prometido también se encontraba dentro. Cuando ya estuvieron acomodadas Darcy le dió unas indicaciones al cochero y el carró partió en dirección contraria a la finca donde se hospedaban ambos hombres. Darcy vió que había demasiado silencio y extrañamente decidió romperlo._

_"¿Acaso no te preguntas hacia donde nos dirigimos querida?"_

_"Realmente esperaba que me lo dijeras tú, sabía que lo acabarías diciendo"_

_"Tienes razón. Entonces lo diré, Richard y yo tuvimos la idea de ir a la casa del lago que normalmente era usada por Bingley cuando llegamos. La casa está perfectamente amueblada, e incluso traje el almuerzo preparado, la idea era hacer un picnic en el salón, puesto que esa casa solo esta equipada para estancias cortas y no hay comida alguna."_

_Elisabeth se sorprendió bastante, y se giró hacia Mary._

_"¿Tu ya lo sabías Mary?"_

_"Sí, pero me dijeron que no te dijera nada, querían que fuese una sorpresa y así ha sido"_

_El viaje era de aproximadamente una hora, habían cambiado lugares, ahora Elisabeth se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de Darcy mientras se relajaba un poco, Darcy no descansaba, sino que hablaba animadamente con Fitzwilliam y Mary. En ciertos momentos, Elisabeth levantaba la vista para mirar a su prometido o a su hermana, quien timidamente había cogido de la mano a Fitzwilliam quién le mandó una cálida sonrisa._

_Finalmente llegaron, era una casa de madera a orillas de un lago de agua helada y cristalina. Darcy y Fitzwilliam ayudaron a bajar a las damas, y mientras el coronel tomaba los almuerzos, Darcy se disponía a intentar abrir la puerta de madera, que realmente no se dejaba maniobrar. Darcy se encontraba bastante molesto, pues los demás presentes no podían aguantar su risa, una puerta había vencido al gran Fitzwilliam Darcy. Pero no fué el quién abrió, sino Fitzwilliam con un simple empujón._

_Darcy aún enojado entro último y se sentó frente al hogar para encender la chimenea, que no se resistió tanto como la puerta. Cuando el fuego ya estaba lo bastante vivo, Elisabeth se arrodilló justo detras de Darcy y comenzó a masajearle los hombros. Pudo notar que se encontraba bastante tenso, pues era demasiado orgulloso, y había tomado a mal las risas de los demás._

_"Will..¿Estás molesto?"_

_"Solo un poco..no te preocupes, se me pasará"_

_" Si que me preocupo, hasta que no estes bien, no me voy"_

_"Lizzy, estoy bien. ¿Por que no vas a ayudar a tu hermana? Creo que necesitará un poco de ayuda para arreglar el almuerzo?_

_Lizzy se acercó mas a Darcy y se abrazó a su espalda._

_"Creo que tu primo podrá ayudar a Mary mejor que yo, además yo prefiero estar aquí contigo..lo encuentro mas gratificante."_

_Darcy solo pudo soltar un ronco gruñido y se giró abrazando también a lizzy, quién después del abrazo y un tierno beso se acomodó en su pecho, oiendo a su corazón palpitar._

_"Te amo pequeña.."_

_"Y yo a tí tontorrón"_

_Unos minutos más tarde, la otra pareja, había arreglado el almuerzo, quedando así cuatro platos, cada uno con la carne más tierna y las verduras más frescas del condado. Con unos cojines, al puro estilo oriental, se sentaron frente a la pequeña mesa delante del hogar y comieron. El coronel Fitzwilliam contaba sus hazañas en el ejército, había visitado lugares como Francia, España o Alemania, y tenido muchas aventuras junto a su tropa. Durante el postre, una pequeña tartaleta de frambuesa, el coronel Fitzwilliam se dispuso a hablar delante de los demas._

_"Tengo algo que anunciar...Mary y yo estamos prometidos"_

_Los rostros de Darcy y Elisabeth no sabían que decir, pero Lizzy fué la que empezó._

_"¿Cuando fué?"_

_**Siento tener que cortar aquí, pero tengo un saltamontes pegado al techo..y creedme, tengo miedo de que me caiga..(...Que poco sociables son estos bichos..) Un abrazoooo! 3 Bye**_


	15. Chapter 15

_El Coronel Fitzwilliam se aventuró a contestar, tomando la mano de su ahora prometida._

_-Fué durante la boda, mientras bailabamos, yo se lo propusé y ella aceptó. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca creí que encontria alguien como ella, es la mujer que estaba esperando, y mi espera dió sus frutos ._

_Darcy lo miraba con un rostro sereno, no tenía ningún inconveniente en la relación de su primo. Lizzy se levantó y se abalanzó sobre su hermana. El coronel y Darcy no podían contenter sus sonoras carcajadas. El abrazó de las Bennet se rompió y Elisabeth empezó a felicitar a ambos jovenes, y que seguramente su madre ya sospecharía demasiado. Darcy que ahora era el más alejado, se acercó sentandose junto a su primo y dandole un fuerte apretón de manos. La felicidad de Fitzwilliam aumentaba por momentos, y para el, era bastante importante que Darcy lo hubiese aceptado, ahora faltaban sus padres, Lord y Lady Fitzwilliam los que debían aceptarlo, y seguramente harían, pues siempre habían influenciado a Richard a casarse por amor y que nunca hiciese caso a las sandeces de Lady Catherine._

_Mientras Darcy y Fitzwilliam tomaban una copa de Brandy, Elisabeth y Mary charlaban animadamente sobre sus prometidos, dedicandoles miradas furtivas, y que ellos normalmente devolvían junto a una sonrisa, lo que provocaba en las chicas una carcajada. No eran más de las 3 de la tarde y el cielo se llenó de nubarrones. Darcy, quién no estaba muy convencido del temporal, decidió que era momento de irse, y tras recogerlo todo montaron al carro. No habían pasado más de 20 minutos cuando la lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer, haciendo los caminos un tramo bastante inseguro. Antes los relámpagos los caballos se volvían nerviosos y se encontraban negados a continuar._

_Darcy al observar la situación, salió del auto y se dirigió al cochero, tras unos minutos volvió al auto diciendo que el cochero iría a buscar ayuda, pero que no era una buena idea continuar enmedio del camino con todos los rayos._

_"Al parecer, el terreno es inestable y si continuamos podríamos tener un accidente, sera mejor que el señor Jhonson vaya a pedir ayuda, mientras nosotros nos quedamos por esta zona. Los caballos no se encuentran en buen estado como para tirar del carro."_

_"Si tenemos que salir, tenemos que hacerlo ahora, la lluvia podría incrementarse más, y no sería demasiado conveniente esperar aquí. Rápido señoritas, debemos bajar" Richard al igual que Darcy se encontraba preocupado por la situación y bajo con Darcy, ensuciandose de barro._

_Darcy y Fitzwilliam, tras darles sus abrigos a las jovenes, salieron disparadas en dirección a la arboleda que reinaba a ambos lados del camino, Después de profundizar un poco, encontraron una pequeña cueva, lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro. Cuando Darcy terminó de amarrar uno de los caballos, pues con el otro se había ido el cochero, se introdució en la cueva. Lo primero que debían hacer, era mantenerse calientes y para su suerte, algunas pequeñas ramas y ojas habían quedado atrapadas en la cueva, secandose y siendo perfectas para un fuego. Fitzwilliam, quién tenia experiencia en campamentos, hizo un pequeño agujero en la tierra y colocó las ramas formando como un pequeño hogar en la tierra y con su mechero consiguió prender las hojas en unos pocos intentos. Dejaron los abrigos mojados y las camisas de los hombres secandose, mientras estos mantenian el calor cerca del fuego._

_"Siento mucho lo sucedido, ahora debido a imprudencia por traeros aquí, cojereis un fuerte resfriado" El rostro de Darcy se encontraba oculto, pues sus mojados mechones castaños habían invadido su rostro y tapaban parte del mismo. Pero su voz sonaba bastante ronca y fría. No era culpable, pero el se sentía asi._

_"Will tu no tienes culpa de nada, no puedes saber si lloverá o no, lo importante es que estamos todos a salvo, con un fuego y manteniendonos calientes, eso es lo importante." Lizzy quién al notar a su prometido bastante decepcionado, decidió acercarse más a el y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro._

_"Si nos hubiesemos quedado en Rogsbory nada hubiese sucedido, pues podríais alojaros allá y además estariamos más seguros... Aquí no tenemos comida ni agua..y si no amaina pronto..."_

_Fitzwilliam lo miraba sorprendido, ese no era su primo, se estaba dejando llevar y eso a el no le gustaba, entonces decidió intervenir._

_"Darcy, parece que no me conoces, he estado en situaciones mucho peores, y tan solo longbourn no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. a quizá 12 millas y media. El señor Jhonsons llegará con ayuda, ya lo verás."_

_Darcy comprendió al ver el rostro de las jovenes Bennet llorosas, que debía ser positivo, no por el, sino por ellas. Delicadamente dejó a Lizzy en sus brazos, con su cabeza sumergida en su cuello y la abrazó, mientras esta aún sollozaba. Le acariciaba la espalda, en forma de consuelo y esta se fué durmiendo. Su profunda respiración le provocaba calor y cosquillas en el cuello. No tardaron mucho después en dormirse los demás. Elisabeth y Mary se encontraban espalda con espalda, aferradas fuertemente a su prometido. Fitzwilliam había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Darcy y el último se encontraba apoyado con su chaqueta. Se encontraban todos juntos, frente la pequeña fogata y manteniendo el calor. La noche caía fría, numerosos animales salvajes podrían rondar por el bosque, pero nada podría salir peor, perdidos y sin alimento, el sueño de cualquier aventurero nato._

_Cuando hubieron despertado, la tempesta había terminado, y no serían mas de las nueve de la mañana. Los pájaros cantando, el sol se encontraba aún subiendo a lo alto, y ninguna nube alrededor. Darcy se aseguró de que el caballo estaba bien y decidió ir a comprobar el terreno. No tardo demasiado en volver, unos 10 o 15 minutos y apareció junto al señor Jhonsons diciendo que el carruaje de Longbourn se encontraba listo para llevarlos. Antes de montar en el carro, Darcy se aseguró de que el suyo se encontrara en perfectas condiciones, ató el caballo y lo dejo todo en manos de Jhonsons quién después de reparar un pequeño destrozo, partiría. El carro de Longbourn no era demasiado lujoso, pero era suficiente para los jovenes, quienes ahora solo les importaba comer y poco más. La puerta de Longbourn se abrió de par en par, e invitó a los jovenes a un desayuno bastante cuantioso; Tostadas, mermelada, cafe, huevos, algo de carne, cereales, pequeños pasteles caseros que solía cocinar la señora Long. Manteniendo sus modales, comieron hasta que todos los platos quedaron limpios._

_Cuando ya estaban bastante llenos, el coronel Fitzwilliam lanzó una mirada a Mary susurrandole "Debería decirseo ya a tu padre" tras un gesto afirmativo por parte suya, el coronel se dispusó a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca donde casi seguro encontraria al señor Bennet. Darcy quién ya sabía a que había ido su primo, solo pudo desearle buena suerte y le lanzó una cálida mirada a Mary con intención de calmar su preocupación._


	16. Chapter 16

_No pasó mas de 1 hora cuando el coronel Fitzwilliam apareció, indicandole a Mary que se dirigiese a la biblioteca pues su padre la estaba esperando. Fué al salón, donde Darcy y Elisabeth se encontraban reposando y contando su travesía a la señora Bennet que los escuchaba horrorizada. Darcy fué el primero en percatarse de su aparición, y se fijó en la cara de su primo, podia ver su preocupación y nerviosismo. Con un breve gesto le invitó a sentarse en el sofá a su lado. Cuando tomó asiento la señora Bennet empezó a mirarlo de arriba a abajo mientras cuchicheaba con Kitty. Elisabeth en cambio la miraba seriamente como diciendo " Madre, comportate." Mary no pasó demasiado tiempo con su padre, y poco después entró al salón acompañada del mismo. Kitty como muestra de nerviosísmo no podía parar de toser, y Lydia empezó a burlarse de su hermana, pues estaba jugando con los nervios de su madre. El señor Bennet se acercó al centro del salón y se aclaró la garganta._

_"Al parecer otra de nuestras hijas está dispuesta a casarse" _

_Fitzwilliam comprendió pues, que su padre habia dado su bendición y miro a Mary quién rebosaba de feliciad, y rápidamente fué secuestrada por su madre quién la condujo al comedor alabando al coronel y su bondad de tomar a su hija. Elisabeth miró sorprendida a su madre y le lanzó una cálida sonrisa a su padre qué tomó asiento en su sillón de orejas tomando el periódico. Lizzy emprendió su lectura y los dos primos decidieron que ya habían abusado demasiado de la familia Bennet y se excusaron partiendo hacia la finca a descansar, pues estaban molidos y necesitaban dormir en condiciones. No tardó mucho en llegar Lydia, quién había dejado de perseguir oficiales y ahora normalmente paseaba por el pueblo con Maria Lucas para charlar sobre la moda o de hombres respetables que llegarían a Merytown. La señora Bennet entonces, había decidido que con 3 hijas casadas y con tan buenos maridos, podría encontrar otros 2 tan buenos como los otros pero no tan ricos como Darcy para sus hijas. Aunque Fitzwilliam no era rico, era un hombre de apellido y eso le daría algo de poder a Mary. Además el rango de coronel no estaba mal, pues era el oficial jefe, y si tenia suerte, ahora casado y joven, podría ascender a General de Brigada o incluso General con las buenas influencias que el poseía._

_Ahora que los hombres se habían ido, los cuchicheos podían hacerse en voz alta, y no tardó la señora Bennet en cojer el carro y dirigirse a casa de la señora Long o de su querida cuñada Philips para presumir de que otra de sus hijas se casaría, y también con un hombre honorable. Lydia se acercó a su hermana mayor Mary y la felicitó mientras deseaba que ella también tuviese tanta suerte para encontrar un prometido como el suyo o como el de Lizzy. Realmente Lydia había cambiado para bien, al parecer la presencia de Darcy ayudaba a Lydia a pensar con nitidez sobre su futuro, en cambio Kitty seguía bastante incomoda con la presencia de Darcy, pues seguía mostrandose para ella arrogante y pomposo y le era indiferente. Muchas veces Kitty intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión a Lydia sobre el señor Darcy, pero esta negaba todo y se acercaba más a sus hermanas mayores. La señora Bennet ya había vuelto, y empezó a llamar a Hill para que preparase el plato favorito de Mary, pues hoy era la protagonista de la casa, y elisabeth solo pensaba en cuanto se merecía Mary esta ocasión ya que siempre pasaba desapercibida por su familia y por todos en general._

_La cena fué servida y Mary tomó el lugar de Jane, al lado de su madre, mientras que Kitty y Lydia la miraban recelosas. Elisabeth, quién había mantenido su lugar desde que Jane había marchado se sentó pues, en el lugar de Mary, al lado de su padre. Le gustaba su compañía, y estaba segura de que el valoraba muchísimo su estancia con ella, y que momento mejor que durante la cena. Empezaron a hablar sobre Jane y Bingley, y terminaron por hablar de las muchísimas cualidades que poseía el coronel y que sería perfecto para Mary e incluso se verían mucho, pues el frecuentaba mucho Pemberley y solía alojarse allí durante sus vacaciones. También era sabido que la casa de Lord Fitzwilliam quedaba bastante cerca de la de Darcy en Londres y que durante primavera se verían bastante. Entonces Elisabeth caió en la cuenta de que poco después de su boda, un mes concretamente, sería navidad y que vería a Jane porfín y a sus padres y los Gardiner, quién ahora se encontraban viajando con sus hijos en un viaje más apropiado para los pequeños._

_Cuando todos abandonaron el comedor, aprovecharon para charlar en la sala de estar, cuando de repente, un mensajero enviado desde Kent llegó con un sobre para la señorita Elisabeth. Ella, pensando claramente en su contenido cogío el cortaplumas rompiendo el sello de Lady De Bourgh y leyó para si:_

_Estimada :_

_Perdone si voy directamente al grano, pues el asunto por el cual le escribo es de vital importancia para mi. Ha llegado a mis oidos, que usted tiene la intención de casarse con mi estimado sobrino Fitzwilliam Darcy, y espero que se trate de una farsa, pues como ya sabrá, el tiene un matrimonio concertado con la señorita Anne De Bourgh, mi hija. Espero que comprenda que el no se casará con usted, una mujer de tres al cuarto que solo hará que humillar el apellido Darcy. Ústed no tiene el derecho de romper el compromiso forjado por mí y mi querida difunta hermana, la madre del . En cuanto al asunto de Richard Fitzwilliam, mi otro sobrino, he de decir que ya esperaba que se casaría con una mujer de su calumnia, pero eso solo debe importarle a los padres de Fitzwilliam y que seguramente su neciedad hará visto bueno a su compromiso. Espero que no le haya molestado mi sinceridad, y espero que deje de proclamar a los cuatro vientos de que usted será la próxima dueña de Pemberley, porque le aseguro querida, de que no será así._

_Se despide._

_Lady Catherine De Bourgh._

_Las lágrimas habian invadido su ojos, esa mujer, su osadía, ¿Por que se comportaba así? Nunca aceptaría nada de lo que hiciese su sobrino, estaba claro. Pero ella no era su madre, y menos su dueña. El era independiente, y no tenía que hacer lo que ella quisiese, y era obvio que Anne no tenía ningún aprecio por su primo y no tenía tampoco intención de casarse con el, pero su madre era demasiado testaruda y no dejaría el tema aunque ambos se casasen con otras personas. Realmente ella no soportaria tener a tal mujer como su madre, seria bastante incomodo e irritante. Rápidamente tomo lápiz y papel y empezó a escribirle a Darcy. Necesitaba apoyo de su prometido, saber que el no la dejaría. _


	17. Chapter 17

_A primera hora de la mañana, cuando Elisabeth se levantó, una carta procediente de Darcy había llegado. No le extrañó que su prometido hubiese contestado en tan poco tiempo, y mientras cogía una taza del humeante café abrió la carta. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y se dispuso a leer mientras dejaba la taza ya vacía en la repisa de la ventana._

_Querida Elisabeth,_

_Lamento mucho la intromisión de mi tía, Lady Catherine. Como quizás ya hayas supuesto, ella mandó una segunda carta dirigida a mi, y sus palabras estaban llenas de neciedades y acusaciones contra tí. Me es bastante molesto que se tome tan enserio nuestra relación. Estoy seguro que con su influencia Anne podría casarse con un hombre de mayor importancia que yo. Además tengo una mala noticia, al parecer se ha autoinvitado a Rogsbory por lo que en una semana ya se encontrará aquí, durante un período indefinido. Creo que ambos sabemos cual es su intención, pero ella no podrá controlar todos mis movimientos. Espero que no te moleste que vaya a hacerles una visita durante la hora el té. No me gusta pasar tanto tiempo alejado de tí._

_Con mis mejores deseos._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_Elisabeth tomó la taza vacía y se lo entregó a Hill, mientras le indicaba a su madre que esperaría a Darcy para el té y que sacara algunas de esas pastas que tanto le gustan a el. Después se dirigió al jardín y se sentó en una gran alfombra de hojas rojas y amarillas que procedían del gran árbol en el que estaba apoyada. ¿Por que esa mujer tan arrogante se atrevía a interponerse en su relación? Acaso su felicidad dependia de ese matrimonio..." Mujer amargada...buscate un amante" Tales pensamientos no eran comunes de Lizzy, pero era tan molesto...No quería ver a esa mujer ni en pintura, su comportamiento, su intromisión y todo... era todo tan.. odioso. Se levantó de un salto, cojió una piedra y la lanzó al río con fuerza, luego cogió otra y repitió. Se estaba desahogando, no quería desahogarse con Darcy, por lo que quería aparentar tranquilidad cuando el llegara. Sin embargo Elisabeth no oió los cascos del caballo de Darcy que se acercaba lentamente a ella. Elisabeth seguía sin percatarse de su presencia y el la miraba divertido. Cuando ella fué a tomar otra piedra, tropezó y caió al suelo. Darcy no pudo aguantar soltar una sonora carcajada que hizo que la joven se pusiera roja de verguenza. Caballerosamente Darcy bajó de su caballo y se acercó a ella, ayudandola a levantarse._

_"No sabía que el agua te había hecho algo malo...Realmente es gracioso ver como te desahogas con el agua, pero quizá sería conveniente hacerlo conmigo, ¿ No crees?"_

_"Prefería hacerlo así, no aguantaría que me vieras así. "_

_"Quizá un pequeño paseo a caballo te distraiga un poco." Cuidadosamente la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a montar a su precioso caballo negro. " No te sientes de lado, montaré contigo."_

_De un salto, Darcy se colocó detrás suyo tomando las riendas pasando las manos por los costados de Lizzy. El caballo lentamente comenzó a caminar y Elisabeth se acomodó en su pecho. Realmente ella no solía montar a caballo, no es que le desagradara, pero las mujeres debían montar de lado y realmente era bastante molesto. ¿Por qué no podían montar a horcadas como los hombres? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Darcy paró en seco y atrajó a Lizzy mas hacia el._

_"¿Te gusta la vista pequeña? Descubrí este pequeño lugar cuando montaba durante las madrugadas, es precioso?"_

_Elisabeth quien no se había fijado en el paisaje, lo hizo al mismo tiempo que se sorprendía. El pequeño Río se abría y a los laterales habían preciosos robles, sin duda alguna era un precioso lugar donde se podría construir una pequeña casita de madera o tener un picnic ideal. Se giró hacia Darcy y le dedicó una sonrisa. El ante el gesto, posó sus labios encima de los suyos, tan solo fué un roce, pero era bastante para ellos, ya dentro de unos meses, podrían llegar a intimar mucho más._

_"Ahora que estas mas relajada..dime ¿Acaso te preocupa el asunto de mi tia?"_

_"No, bueno, un poco..o quizá si. Me parece un poco descortés por su parte intentar controlar tu vida."_

_"No la culpes, ella tan solo cree que esta haciendo lo correcto, ya sabes como es ella. Desde que era pequeño y mis padres murieron, ella siempre tendió a meterse en mi vida por "Mi propio bien"...Tan solo debe ser el cariño que siente por mi y el pacto de mi madre con ella"_

_"Aún asi.."_

_"Lizzy..no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado, no pienso dejarte..como pudiste ver en Kent, Anne y yo no tenemos una relación bastante fluida, no me tiene tanto aprecio como para que yo me interese por ella."_

_"No se como lo haces William..Pero tus palabras siempre saben consolarme y tranquilizarme en los peores momentos" Esta vez fué ella quién le besó y decidió profundizar el beso. _

_Diez minutos después llegaron a Longbourn, donde su madre los esperaba ansiosamente para tomar el té. Mientras se sentaron su madre comenzó con la charla de la boda. Quería saber donde la harian, que párroco daría la misa y donde debían reunirse los invitados para comer. Aún faltaban varias semanas, pero su madre se volvía demasiado intranquila y necesitaba tantos datos como le fuesen posible. Darcy, quién no se mostraba reacio a hablar, le contó que su idea sería una boda bastante intima con la familia y las amistades cercanas en los jardines de Pemberley. Luego podrían tomar la comida en el gran salón de Pemberley. La señora Bennet radiaba de alegría, la boda en Pemberley era algo que siempre hubiese querido y que seguramente sería la mejor boda del año. Los jardines, los salones..la majestuosidad de la finca..Todo. Mientras su madre salía para hablar con el señor Bennet, Elisabeth y Darcy no podían parar de reír por el comportamiento de su madre. Darcy atrajó a Lizzy mas hacia el y la beso en la frente. _

_Los días siguientes no fueron tan animados, almenos para las hermanas Bennet, puesto que su madre salía todos los dias para hablar con la señora Long y la señora Philips sobre la boda de Elisabeth. Ambas mujeres murieron de envidia cuando supieron que Elisabeth se casaría en Pemberley._

_Por lo general..Todo iba bien..hasta que Lady Catherine Hizo intromisión el la casa de los Bennet._

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pues tuve bastantes invitados. Mil perdones, aqui os dejo el capítulo. 3 Abrazus**


	18. Chapter 18

_Sin espera alguna, Lady Catherine entró al salón, seguido por la frenética señora Hill que se encontraba confusa por su comportamiento. El primero en notar la presencia de la mujer, fué el señor Bennet, que rápidamente se levanto e hizo una reverencia, causando la atención de la madre y las hijas. Pero Lady Catherine no estaba interesada en devolver los saludos, y fué directamente al grano. Aun confusa la señora Hill intentó disculparse pero todo el mundo parecía ignorarla. Lady Catherine había pedido hablar a solas con Elisabeth. Muy a su pesar, asintió mientras daba un profundo suspiro. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga. Salieron al jardín, y tras una critica de Lady Catherine sobre el mismo, empezó a hablar claramente._

_"Verá señorita Bennet, como le expliqué en mi carta, espero que usted pueda asegurarme de que no se casará con mi sobrino"_

_"Señora, mi intención no es causarle molestia alguna, pero realmente su sobrino y yo estamos comprometidos, y en poco de un mes nos casaremos. _

_"Niña egoísta, mi sobrino debe, no..tiene que casarse con Anne. ¡No contradigas la decisión que tomamos yo y Anne Darcy!"_

_"Debo decirle que la decisión de tomar una esposa, es del señor Darcy, y creo que es libre de elegir una mujer que sea de su gusto"_

_"Usted no comprende el daño que hace usted a nuestra familia y a Pemberley. Pemberley debe ser administrada por alguien con mas talante que usted. Puesto a decir, juraria de que usted no esta ni instruida en tareas laborales. Su familia no debe haberles dado la educación necesaria y no creo que sea capaz de administrar una hacienda tan grande"_

_"Con todos mis respetos Lady Catherine, opino que su visita no nos está agradando a ambas, siento mucho tener que invitarla cordialmente a salir de mi casa. No desearía continuar con este tipo de conversación."_

_"Será malcriada, ¿Cree usted que yo quiero estar aquí, entre vacas, cerdos y simples campesinos? creame que no, señorita Bennet. Usted es una necia, y solo destruirá el esplendor de los Darcy. Su familia esta humillada por las acciones de su hermana, y mi sobrino hizo todo lo que pudo por tal de que nada de esto saliese a la luz. Nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con alguna de ustedes, y menos con su hermana menor ya mancillada."_

_"Por favor..Marchese, no deseo continuar con esta conversación, nunca la he insultado ni he buscado disputa con usted, y tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo. Con su permiso"_

_Tras una leve reverencia, Elisabeth desapareció por la puerta de Longbourn dejando en la entrada a una furiosa Lady Catherine, que rápidamente subio al carro y se perdió de vista. Los ojos de Elisabeth siguieron al carruaje, mientras maldecía a esa mujer. Nunca había visto alguien tan insolente. Había osado ir a su casa e insultado a su familia en la misma. La había insultado a ella, y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarla. Sabia que era una necia, pero eso era la gota que colmó el vaso y durante que ella estuviese viviendo con Darcy, no iria a visitarle, puesto a que su sola presencia le desquiciaba la cabeza. Apenas probó nada y tampoco quiso abrir la carta de Jane. Ya la dejaría para mañana._

_Los pájaros piaban en los tejados de Lonbourn, y su agudo sonido hizo que Elisabeth despertara mas pronto de lo normal, por lo que decidió abrir la carta de Jane. Muchos saludos y abrazos, y muchos elogios hacia Bingley, quien se habia portado estupendamente con ella. Sus mejores deseos para los prometidos y mucha felicidad por Mary y Fitzwilliam. Estarían allí para su boda. Bajó, y todo estaba tranquilo, su padre leía el periódico en voz alta para los interesados, mientras que su madre daba instrucciones a Hill para la comida. Tomó el desayuno, saboreando lentamente la mermelada de su tostada y el dulce sabor desapareció tras tomar el amargo café que la señora Long les había obsequiado. Nadie parecía muy interesado en los problemas de los otros, y mucho menos querían forzar a Lizzy a hablar sobre Lady Catherine, cosa que ella misma agradecía en su mente. La taza de café golpeó ligeramente la mesa y Lizzy se levantó, cogió el abrigo y salió por la puerta trasera siguiendo el curso del riachuelo._

_Realmente deseaba que Lady Catherine se marchara, pues ahora podría ir a la hacienda y estando ella allí, era lo último que ella deseaba. Caminando lentamente, llegó a Netherfield, donde pudo divisar a Caroline y los señores Hurst con un hombre bastante alto, y que se parecía ligeramente a Darcy. Elisabeth sabía que desde su posición, no podría asegurarlo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran allí, creerían que era una insolente cotilla. Pero el hombre se volteó, en efecto, era Darcy. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Caroline? No, no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero al parecer la misma Caroline no se daba por vencida, hablaba animadamente con el, pero el parecía más interesante en mirar hacia el jardín. Finalmente Lizzy decidió volver a casa, todo parecía normal, hasta que encontró a la pobre Mary llorando desconsoladamente en su cama. Ella solo sollozaba " El..No está" "Le han enviado fuera" "La gerra...Muchos perecen allí"_

_"Mary...¿Que es lo que te está atormentando tanto?"_

_"Lizzy...Cuando te marchaste, Richard vino a buscarme...dijo que le enviaban a una campaña en Francia..."_

_"Venga Mary..seguro que no es nada, además, prometió asistir a la boda, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo"_

_"Pero Lizzy..La guerra es muy peligrosa, tal vez algo podría ocurrirle"_

_"Ese tipo de pensamientos querida Mary no te ayudaran a pensar con claridad"_

_"Le hecho ya tanto de menos..prometió escribirme"_

_"¿Ves? Mary..mientras sigas recibiendo correspondencia suya, y contestandola con ilusión, el no morirá y volvera cuando pueda para estar contigo, su amada. ¿De acuerdo?_

_"..Esta bien Lizzy..Confio en tí."_

_Y Las dos hermanas se sumieron en un fuerte abrazo que ninguna fue capaz de romper. _

_**Siento mucho no haber publicado en estos 4 días, pero resulta que estoy mudandome, y tengo muchas cosas que empacar, además para empeorarlo todo, tengo que ir al instituto para arreglar ciertos papeles y ayer fué mi cumpleaños. Santo cielo, ¿No tengo ningún día tranquilo? Ahora mismo debo irme a empacar la ropa y los libros. Abrazos fuertes a todos los que habeis esperado. Y en cuanto a los capitulos que hare, sencillamente no lo se, quizá la termine pronto y haga Algun One-Shot, o continuo la historia de casados, pero tambien me gustaria escribir algo de Hunger Games o algun Manga, igualmente, hasta que no termine con esto no empezaré nada. Shau! =3**_


End file.
